


Eight Skeletons and a Gang Leader

by DShadowBlitz, Maddragon15



Series: Eight Skeletons And A Gang Leader (Series type thing!) [1]
Category: Saints Row, Swapfell (AU), Tattletail (Video Game), Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game), underswap (AU) - Fandom
Genre: (overprotective sister), A lot of violence because Gang Wars bruh, ALL DA OCS, All fluff and angst, Ands I mean ALL!! Every. Single. AU., But Shelbi loves everything Tattletail, But like half skele half human babies, Chloe has a crush named Bridger, Chrys has a boyfriend who cheats on her, Chrys has a scar over her right eye, Chrys loves South Park, Chrys will date all the skelebaes, Chrysten and the Night Walkers are badasses, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gaster might come back, Guns, Maybe vacations, Monster hate groups exist, Multi, Naomi is okay with it but still is creeped out by Mama, No Smut, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, One being a rival to Chrysten's gang The Night Walkers, One of Chrys kids will be terrified of Tattletail and Mama no matter what you try to tell them, So do monsters, So is Chrys, Takes place in Phoenix AZ, The Night Walkers are not racist, The Night Walkers hate Trump, The police are scared of them, Underswap Chara is not, Underswap Chara is the only Chara that made it to the surface, We have Tattletail instead of Furbys here, because Gang reasons, bork bork mother flufferz, dark themes, frisk is mute, future babies, just in Arizona, lots of swearing, she later ditches him, some killing, soul bonding, that she will never date because Chrysten reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBlitz/pseuds/DShadowBlitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: A normal sized neighborhood in Phoenix, AZ, Jade and her sister Sapphire live across the street from, the Estrada/Marks household, everything was normal until the monsters came to the surface, then the monsters suffered from racism, the Night Walkers pissed off because of human assholes, decided to support monsters rights, the Humanity's Saviors (Rival Gang that appeared out of nowhere) wanted to 'save' humans from monsters, the Night Walkers, basically owning the city, want to run the Humanity's Saviors out of town, but the Humanity's Saviors stand their ground, and start attacking random monsters for no reason, find out what happens when Chrys catches one of her lieutenants is insulting a small skeleton monster.





	1. Dammit Jade!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsapprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/gifts), [RacoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RacoonSinQueen), [Optima_chama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/gifts), [BattleMaiden13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleMaiden13/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: The first couple of chapters suck, and I'm too lazy to update them. So if you wanna skip the cringe, just skip to the chapter 'Cheater'. It's when I started to get a little better, so. Yeah.)
> 
> Jade is 21 and Sapphire is 18, they're sister so don't judge them. Here are links to the Introduction To The OCs, you need to read these in order to know who the characters are.
> 
> Part 1: http://dshadowblitz.deviantart.com/journal/Introduction-to-the-OCs-P1-Credit-to-artists-669020922
> 
> Part 2: http://dshadowblitz.deviantart.com/journal/Introduction-to-the-OCs-P2-Our-OCs-669350262
> 
> Part 3: http://dshadowblitz.deviantart.com/journal/Introduction-to-the-OCs-P3-Pets-And-Skeles-669384080
> 
> Part 4 (it's kinda weird because it was a draft):
> 
> http://dshadowblitz.deviantart.com/journal/Introduction-P4-kinda-skeles-pets-side-characters-669821528

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOi, it's DerangedShadowBlitz! In this chapter, Chrys meets Blue, well saves him, but still! And she finds out him and seven other Skeletons are her new next door neighbors! Also the story will mostly be Chrysten's POV. But little warning, I have never written a story before, so let me know if it's bad, or cringy, or horrible in any way!

I was sitting at the dinner table alone, because siblings were either at work or at school, and my best friend Raven was also at school, oh by the way! I'm Chrysten, Chrysten Estrada! I have five brothers, and three younger sisters, I'm 21 years old, will be 22 on the 4th of July, and live across the street from one of my bes- Oh goddammit Jade! Now is not the time to call!

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Chrys! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Sapphire?"  
"Yeah, sure, don't have anything better to do." I told Jade "I just need about a half hour, to get showered and dressed." "Okay! See you later!" So now I can fully introduce myself, I have three dogs, two cats, a snake, yes a snake, he isn't very big though, not even a foot long, four horses, and my 13 year old sister Chloe, has a hamster she takes everywhere, and somehow we have a Radroach, and a Deathcla-w DAMMIT DIDDLES! She just tackled me...  
"Diddles, why?!"  
The seven foot tall dinosaur looking creature, just stared at me, and tried her best to give me puppy eyes, she looked sad.  
"Diddles, what did Sprinkles say to you?" Noises, just noises, but I know the sassy ass giant cockroach insulted her.  
"Aaaw, it's okay Diddles, I will tell him off later okay?" She nodded. Okay now I have to get ready to go.  
\---------Timeskip to the mall---------  
So we did some shopping, got new clothes, ate food, and such, so we are leaving and now it's like almost nine o'clock at night. Jade turned into her dragon form  
"JADE TURN BACK INTO YOUR NORMAL FORM NOW!" But Jade completely ignored Sapphire.  
"Hey guys look a vending machine!" Jade said, well more like yelled, she's crazy like that.  
"No, Jade! It's public property!" Sapphire snapped, she is more mature then her older sister... I never understood that, plus she's still in highschool! But she pays the bills at their house, for some reason.  
"Hey Jade! Wanna ram into the vending machine and steal all the food!?" I yelled, might as well have some fun! I pulled out a baseball bat and handed it to Jade. I knocked over the machine and started jumping on it, then flipped it over, and we grabbed the food and ran before security could catch us.  
"JADE HURRY UP AND START THE CAR!!!"  
"I'M TRYING!!" Finally the car started, and we drove off, the mall was on the other side of town, from our house, so it's about a 45 minute drive, plus we have to go through Downtown Phoenix.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jade, pull over right here, I think I see Tyler."

"-u fucking ugly ass creature go back underground!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I might as well end your excuse for a life right now!" He pulled out his gun.

"Just WHAT do you think your doing Tyler?" I said menacingly, I started to smirk.

"S-sorry, boss lady! I was just trying to make friends with this -uh skeleton monster, h-heheh."  
"That's not what it sounded like, sweetie did he hurt you in any way?"

"YES HE DID, HUMAN! HE INSULTED ME FOR BEING A MONSTER, AND THREATENED TO KILL ME, BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!" Poor thing, he looked scared, Tyler is out of the Gang, and I told him, once a Night Walker, always a Night Walker, and the only way out of the gang, is if he's dead.  
"It's okay, sweetie, your safe now, why don't you ride home with me and my friends? That way you get home safely. We are in the mint green car right over there." I pointed to Jades car, the woman was obsessed with the color green.  
"Oh by the way, what's your name, sweetie?"  
"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SA- BLUE, WHAT'S YOUR NAME HUMAN?" Blue, it kinda suited him, he was a skeleton monster, Tyler was right about that, he's wearing a grey t-shirt, with a blue scarf, he seems like a innocent little child, how adorable! Tyler is fucking dead for hurting him.  
"My names, Chrysten, or you can call me Chrys, or Chryssi, it's nice to meet you, Blue. Say why don't you go ahead and get in the car, so we can drive you home in a minute, I need to have a word with, Tyler here." I gave Blue a sweet smile, which he returned, then I immediately change my expression once I looked at Tyler, I gave Ty a look that said 'YOU FUCKED UP!'  
"OKAY, HUMAN! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR SAVING ME!" Blue said as he got in the car with Jade and Sapphire.

I pinned Tyler to a wall, looking straight into his eyes, while glaring daggers at him, I readied my Revolver, I need to take care of him, so he doesn't hurt any monster again.

 

"What did I say about attacking monsters?"  
"That you hated racism, and you wanted them to be treated equally?" I nodded.  
"And what did you just say to Blue?"  
"That I wanted to be his friend?"  
"LIAR! You insulted him for being a monster, and then you threatened to take his life! What do you think that means, Tyler!?"  
"That I'm gonna die!" He was now crying, good, I want to see all the racist bastards cry.  
"Correct." I said as I shot him in the throat, blood splattered everywhere, some landed on the corner of my mouth, I just licked it off, smirked and walked away, I hope he bleeds out.  
As I got back to the car, Sapphire looked at me like 'What was the gunshot for?' and Jade tried not to smile, none of the blood got on my clothes, which is good, don't want it to stain.  
"HUMAN, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" Aww he was worried, how sweet.  
"Yeah, I'm okay Blue, don't worry." Jade and Sapphire, were in the front seat, while me and Blue were in the back.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So we had a good time, laughed a lot, got to know more about Blue, I also learned that he lives with his brother and relatives, they are all skeleton monsters, not very surprising though, we also learned that he is my new next door neighbor, I saw the moving trucks, go next door, didn't think much of it, I thought it was going to be more humans, but I was wrong, Blue gave me his number, and I told him if any other humans bother him, and he is alone, to call me, because I probably know who they are. Racist assholes.

"Is this your house, Blue?" Jade asked,as she pulled up to the house to the left of mine.  
"YES, HUMAN, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE RIDE HOME!"  
"Oh any time, Blue! It was nice meeting you, and if you or your relatives need anything I live right there!" I said pointing to my house. He was an absolute sweetheart! I think I already like him as a neighbor, unlike my last ones. Stupid O'Neils.  
"OKAY, BYE HUMANS!"  
"See ya, Blue!/Bye Blue!/Bye!" Me, Jade and Sapphire said, they dropped me off at my house and went to theirs, I checked my phone to see what time it is. HOLY SHIT 10:30! How the hell did we stay up that late!? Shit if Jasper finds out I got home this late he'll- fuck.

"Where have you been, Chrysten?! Are you hurt?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"  
Okay, Jasp, first of all I am a grown woman, I do what I want, and second yes I know what time it is, and can I go get ready for bed? I have work early in the morning thank you."  
"Fine, Good Night, Chrys."  
"G'night Jasp!"  
-timeskip to bed-  
Thank lord sweet baby Jesus! Having to kill a traitor, and tell off Sprinkles was not very fun, well I had fun killing Tyler but that's it, Jasper did not ground me like I was a preteen that tried to steal a phone from Walmart. Welp I have to work at the cafe, tomorrow, plus a college class at 3:00, so bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plez don't judge meh, also Maddragon15 draws for the fanfic, I can put in a link to her DeviantArt, in the next chapter!


	2. Meet The Neighbors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's DerangedShadowBlitz! The reason I say this is so you know which one of us wrote the chapter. Anyway, Chrysten meets the rest of the skeles, and they see her stats, and Chrys gets an unexpected visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so fair warning, Chrysten gets her period, and swears a lot more, nobody dies in this chapter, but she gets pissed at Edge.

Of course today I get my fucking period... UUUUGH! Why?! Why do I have to be a woman!? Why does my uterus hate me for not using my eggs to have children?! Because I use birth control, so my period comes every two months. But of course today is also the day Louisa,=^= , decides she needs me at work today, even though it's a Saturday, and it's my day off!  
"UUGH! Fucking alarm clock, stupid clock, stupid house, fucking period, fuck everything, fuck my life!"  
"Chryssi? Is everything okay? I can hear you yelling, and I don't know why."  
Chloe, my little sister, and my closest friend, we tell each other everything, and I mean everything, she used to get bullied a lot at school, she still does but not as much, but I 'fixed' the problem, her new teacher thought she could come into my city and not know who I am! Chloe rather liked Mrs. Anderson, but I didn't, so now Mrs. teacher lady, is in a hole in the ground.  
"Yeah, everything is fine, fucking fine, I'm very happy today! Because Lo decided to make me go into work on my day off, and I'm on my damn period!" Sarcasm, pure sarcasm, why am I a sarcastic bitch? The world may never know.  
"Okay... but let me know if you need anything, okay?"  
"Fine. I'm gonna get showered, and dressed and I'll be downstairs."  
"Okay, Chryssi!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BANG BANG BANG!  
"CHRYSTEN ANSWER THE DOOR!!!" Goddammit Kellie if you don't shut your mouth right now, I will snap your neck, and dump your body in the river!  
"UUGH! FINE!" I opened the door- the fuck? Tall ass skeleton.  
"Um... hello?"  
"HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BLUE TOLD ME TODAY, THAT ONE OF OUR NEW NEIGHBORS SAVED HIM FROM A MEAN HUMAN! HE SAID HER NAME WAS CHRYSTEN, IS SHE HOME?"  
"Your looking at her, nice to meet you Papyrus, so, not to be rude but, why are you here?"  
"ME AND MY BROTHER SANS, THOUGH IT WOULD BE NICE IF WE INVITED YOU OVER TO OUR HOUSE FOR DINNER! IF THATS OKAY?" Oh he seems like the most innocent cinnamon roll I have ever seen, I can't say no to him, and hey Free Food when I'm on my period, hell no I ain't passing that up!  
"Sure, but is it okay if I bring my siblings? I have eight of them."  
"OF COURSE! WE WANT TO MEET ALL OF OUR NEIGHBORS! SO WHAT TIME SHOULD WE EXPECT YOU?"  
"Well lets see... I have to help Lo out at the cafe, and them a exam at 3:00... So I should be available around 6:30 I will tell my siblings, nice meeting you Papyrus! See you then!"  
"OKAY! SOUNDS WONDERFUL, WE WILL BE EXPECTING YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS! SEE YOU THEN HUMAN!"  
"Okay, bye!" He gave me his number, and then he walked home. So I closed the door, went to the living room, where all of my siblings were.  
"Alright so listen, ALL OF YOU PUT YOUR DAMN PHONE AWAY KELLIE, so we are going to the new neighbors house for dinner, they are skeleton monsters, and they are expecting us to be there about 6:30, and we all need to be ready to go by 6:00!"  
"Oh.. sorry Chrys, me and Jacob made plans to have a date at 5:00, so I can't go."  
"Kellie excuses, your just using that because you've seen Gavin do it. But fine if you want to spend time with your cutesy little boyfriend, then please do, I don't want to deal with your bullstit tonight anyway!"  
"What's with this angry attitude, are you on your period or something?" Sassy little bitch, I'll teach you to fuck with me! SLAPS!  
"Yes I am, now you can shut up, put your nose back into your phone, text your little friends, that my sister abuses me, when I slapped you, as punishment for your bad attitude! Now anyone else make plans for tonight? Raise your hands." Gavin, Sung, Jasper, Mike, and Kellie, goddamn all of you, for not wanting to meet our neighbors, especially when we have a cinnamon roll, and a blueberry, living right over there!  
"Okay... I will tell Papyrus, to only expect me, Chloe, Mark,and Shelbi." I had a disappointed look in my eye, fucking assholes... so as I was walking to my car with my siblings, to drive them to school, and then myself to work, I texted Papyrus.

Me: Hey, Papyrus, you should only be expecting four of us, my other siblings have plans tonight, we'll have to have you and you relatives over at our house sometime.

Papyrus: THATS ALRIGHT HUMAN! AND WE SHOULD DO THAT! WHO SHOULD WE BE EXPECTING TONIGHT?

Me: Myself, my 13 year old sister Chloe, my 10 year old brother Mark, and my 4 year old sister Shelbi.

Papyrus: OKAY! I TOLD MY BROTHER AND THE OTHERS TO ONLY BE EXPECTING FOUR HUMANS! TWO OUT OF THE EIGHT OF US DIDN'T LIKE THE IDEA OF HAVING HUMANS OVER!

Me: Ha! Really, well tell them that I will play nice, okay Paps?

Papyrus: I DID! THEY STILL DON'T LIKE THE IDEA, BUT THE OTHERS THINK ITS A GOOD IDEA!

Me: Aww that nice, can't wait to meet them! I gotta go Paps, work, and I have to drop, Chloe, Mark, and Shelbi off at school, so Talk To You Later!

Papyrus: ALRIGHT, BYE HUMAN!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, bye Shelbi! I will be back in a little bit to pick you up, okay?" I told my little sister, she's wearing a cute pink outfit, well summer dress, type thing, plus she ha ginger hair.  
"Okay, bye Sissa!"  
So the schools, preschool, kindergarten, are in one part, and then in another is grade school, and in the last part is the highschool.

"Bye, Chloe!"  
Bye, Chryssi!"

"Okay, bitch get out of my truck now."  
"No, fuck you Chrys, I do what I want!" Mark, he might be ten but he swears as much as I do.  
"OUT OF MY TRUCK!" I kicked him out. "NOW GO TO SCHOOL!" And with that I drove off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so what do you need me to do, Lo?"  
"Help me make food for now, then I need some help filling in these online orders." Damn you Lo! How are you so adorable, if you weren't I would've smacked you, by now. Lo is about 5"3 and I'm 6" so she is short compared to me. She may be my boss, but she is one of my best friends, other then that she is deaf as a 95 year old war veteran, that lost his hearing in battle because bombs, she isn't that deaf, but pretty close, Iusually have to yell at her, because she doesn't wear her hearing aids.  
"Lo, you make me come in on my day off, when you know I have a exam later, and now me and Chloe, Mark, and Shelbi, are going to the neighbors house for dinner."  
"Wait..? Which neighbors?"  
"The new ones, that moved in next door to my house."  
"Oh! Okay!"

The rest off my shift was boring, and I picked up my three younger siblings, and drove home, now time to change clothes, and look civilized! Well somewhat civilized, I'm not going to the MTT Resort, so I'm wearing casual clothes.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shelbi is still in her cute little dress, Chloe is now in a sea foam green crop-top, that says 'Keep calm and eat cotton candy!' with some light blue shorts, Mark is in a t-shirt that's black with a lizard on it that says 'ARIZONA' with a denim jacket over it, and I am wearing a red tank top with a black cropped denim jacket over it, as well as some jeans to match, and black combat boots.

"*knocks on door* Hey Papyrus, we're here!" the door opened up, and standing in the doorway was Papyrus! As well as a edgy one that has a scar over his eye, and Blue, and one that looks like Blue, but emo as hell.  
"HELLO HUMANS! WE ARE SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" Chloe, not liking a lot of loud noises, hid behind me, Mark looked fascinated, and Shelbi walked right up to Paps, and hugged his leg, he looked at her confused. I gave him a awkward smile.  
"HUMAN, WHY IS THE TINIER HUMAN HUGGING MY LEG, I DON'T REMEMBER SAVING HER!" Chloe realizing he is harmless, stopped hiding behind me and introduced herself.  
"Hi! You must be Papyrus, I'm Chloe, this is my brother Mark, and the toddler hugging you is my sister Shelbi!" The tall edgy one was glaring at her for no reason, that kinda pisses me off, so I gave him a look that said 'You hurt her, I will fuck you up!' He just laughed, probably thinking I can't hurt him, we'll see. I already don't think I like him.  
"nice to meet ya kiddos, names sans, sans the skeleton." Okay, so this is Papyrus' brother, he was short, a couple inches shorter than Lo, he saw me and, looked a bit weary, he must have seen my stats, I gave him a look that says 'I'm not gonna hurt any monster, especially not Paps, my stats are like this because I killed some other humans.' He relaxed a little, not much but a little.  
"AH YES HUMAN, THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS! COME INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND I SHALL INTRODUCE YOU TO THE OTHERS!"  
"Okay, Paps!" I said and followed him, he was so cute! Especially for a 6"11 skeleton monster, he would look intimidating, but his personality says otherwise.  
"YOU ALREADY MET BLUE, SO THIS IS HIS BROTHER ORANGE! THIS IS BLACK OR EDGE, AND HIS BROTHER RED! AND FINALLY WE HAVE BERRY, AND HIS BROTHER SYRUP!"  
Blue ran up to me and hugged me, I look at Orange to see why, he just shrugged, I think I saw him and Syrup outside smoking cigarettes earlier. Everyone either said 'HELLO HUMAN!' Or " 'sup?" Edge and Berry are still glaring at me... weird, maybe my stats, my entire family consisting of mages, we know our stats pretty well.  
I whispered to Papyrus "Why are those two glaring at us?"  
He whispered back, holy shit I didn't know he could be quiet "Those Are The Two That Did Not Want You Humans At Our House." Well that explains a lot.

The night went pretty well, I had some photos of my other siblings on my phone, so I kind of introduced them to my brothers, dinner was amazing! We watched a movie after, and I checked the time 11:43 HOLY FUCK WE NEED TO GET HOME!

"It's getting pretty late, it was nice meeting you all, but we really have to get going, but next time we need to have you guys over at our house, maybe then my household can learn to be civilized, bye guys!" I said, Chloe, and Shelbi said bye to everyone, while Mark said nothing and stayed by my side.  
"BYE HUMANS!/see ya/NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN!"  
"EDGE!/edge shut up"  
"Okay..? Anyway bye guys!"

And so we went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Louisa is now in the story! Hope you liked it! And I hope I improved my writing, if not sorry! And here is the conflict, that I forgot to but in.
> 
> Chrys:"The fuck you say, Edge?!"  
> Edge: "I SAID YOU ARE A WEAK LITTLE HUMAN, THAT CANNOT EVEN LEAVE A MARK ON ME!"  
> Chrys: "That's it! *pulls out baseball bat, beats Edge's ass*  
> Edge: HOW THE FUCK? GRRRRR! GET OVER HERE!  
> Chrys: Nope I'm going home, bye! *shoves siblings out door, makes them run home, slams door in Edge's face, runs like hell.*


	3. Cheater...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Chrys' boyfriend, Akira (yes the one from The Sims 4, I feel like she would've dated him, and that he would cheat on her.) cheats on her, and she ditches his sorry ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been really busy, and kinda stressed, a lot of deaths in my family, and then Trump got into office, and then a few more deaths, and then I got sick twice, and me and my bestie have been kinda awkward around each other (Because she said she has a crush on Sans, and me being basically madly in love with Sans and Papyrus, got a little jealous and upset, another thing is she said she doesnt like Papy! Which makes me a little mad.) and then my new baby cousin, Avery, was born on April 4th.  
> So this chapter is going to be an attempt at a third person POV chapter, it'll suck either way, because I suck at writing, but let me know what you think I should go with, third person POV, or Chrysten's POV.

7:24 PM, Chrysten is on her way to visit Akira.  
"Goddamn, this car is way too quiet.. I better turn on the radio." Chrys turned the radio on, it was Freedom by Beyoncé.  
"Yes! I love this song!" She decided she would sing along with the radio, kind of a habit of hers.

"Tryna rain, tryna rain on the thunder  
Tell the storm I'm new  
I'm a wall, come and march on the regular  
Painting white flags blue  
Lord forgive me, I've been running  
Running blind in truth  
I'ma rain, I'ma rain on this bitter love  
Tell the sweet I'm new  
I'm telling these tears, go and fall away, fall away  
May the last one burn into flames

Freedom  
Freedom  
I can't move  
Freedom, cut me loose  
Singin', freedom  
Freedom  
Where are you?  
'Cause I need freedom too  
I break chains all by myself  
Won't let my freedom rot in hell  
Hey! I'ma keep running  
'Cause a winner don't quit on themselves

I'ma wade, I'ma wave through the waters  
Tell the tide, "Don't move"  
I'ma riot, I'ma riot through your borders  
Call me bulletproof  
Lord forgive me, I've been runnin'  
Runnin' blind in truth  
I'ma wade, I'ma wave through your shallow love  
Tell the deep I'm new  
I'm telling these tears, go and fall away, fall away  
May the last one burn into flames

Freedom  
Freedom  
I can't move  
Freedom, cut me loose  
Singin', freedom  
Freedom  
Where are you?  
'Cause I need freedom too  
I break chains all by myself  
Won't let my freedom rot in hell  
Hey! I'ma keep running  
'Cause a winner don't quit on themselves

Ten Hail Marys, I meditate for practice  
Channel nine news tell me I'm movin' backwards  
Eight blocks left, death is around the corner  
Seven misleadin' statements 'bout my persona  
Six headlights wavin' in my direction  
Five-O askin' me what's in my possession  
Yeah I keep runnin', jump in the aqueducts  
Fire hydrants and hazardous  
Smoke alarms on the back of us  
But mama don't cry for me, ride for me  
Try for me, live for me  
Breathe for me, sing for me  
Honestly guidin' me  
I could be more than I gotta be  
Stole from me, lied to me, nation hypocrisy  
Code on me, drive on me  
Wicked, my spirit inspired me  
Like yeah, open correctional gates in higher desert  
Yeah, open our mind as we cast away oppression  
Yeah, open the streets and watch our beliefs  
And when they carve my name inside the concrete  
I pray it forever reads

Freedom  
Freedom  
I can't move  
Freedom, cut me loose  
Singin', freedom! Freedom! Where are you?  
'Cause I need freedom too  
I break chains all by myself  
Won't let my freedom rot in hell  
Hey! I'ma keep running  
'Cause a winner don't quit on themselves  
What you want from me?  
Is it truth you seek?  
Oh father can you hear me?  
What you want from me?  
Is it truth you seek?  
Oh father can you hear me?  
Hear me out"  
and after that she pulled into the apartment complex.  
She then entered the building, and began walking up the stairs.  
"Apartment 27, god why does he have to live in such a big apartment complex... Well, I'm only here to just say hey, and grab my jacket that I left here.."  
She had a spare key, Akira gave it to her just in case she needed to grab something she left there. They had been together for four years, well four and a half, because they started dating before Chrysten's parents adopted Shelbi.  
"Akira? Babe? You home? I just came by to grab my coa- the hell?" She heard noises in the next room.  
"He must be playing one of his online games... weird, he would've told me if he was playing."  
She walked up the stairs to his bedroom door. She then heard a high pitched noise, a noise only a woman could make...  
"Akira?" She asked as she opened the door.  
"The hell!? Chrysten! Next time knock okay!?" He was there, in his bed, with another woman. Chrys started to tear up.  
"A-Akira!! What the fuck is wrong with you! How could you! After f-four years, did those years mean nothing to you!?" Chrysten was full on crying now. Not good when a tough girl cries.

"I had been seeing other people for three of those years." 'He didn't care at all. That motherfucking cheater!!' Chrys thought.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT AKIRA!? WE ARE DONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVEN TRY FUCKING BEGGING ME TO TAKE YOU BACK, YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!!"

"Akira! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Why did you lie to me!? That's it, we are done, don't even think about calling me, or texting me ever again!"  
The girl said. She appeared to be twenty, blonde, light green eyes. She was wearing a cute tank top and shorts.  
"Ciara! Why the hell are you mad at me!?" Akira snapped.  
"Because if you would've said that you had a girlfriend, we would just be friends." She said.  
"Chrysten, was it? I am so so so sorry for all of this, if I would've known I wouldn't have gone out with him! I didn't mean to be a home wrecker! I'm a good person I swear, I would've never gotten in the way of your relationship." She sounded and looked extremely guilty, and apologetic.  
"It's okay, Ciara, you didn't mean any harm, hell you kinda did me a favor, if I would've found him with someone else, they would both be dead." Chrys stated.  
"I'm sorry, girls, if one of you will give me a second cha-" Akira started to say before he was cut off by Chrysten.  
"NO!! I REFUSE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE, AND I HOPE THAT NOBODY ELSE IS STUPID ENOUGH TO DATE YOU!"  
"Chrysten is right, Akira, so don't even think about asking either of us again!" Ciara seemed like a nice girl, she would be a great friend.  
"FUCK YOU, BITCH!!" Akira then punched Chrys right under her eye.  
"Oh my god! Chrysten, are you alright!?"  
"Yeah, HAH! This idiot I called a boyfriend doesn't think I can't handle him punching me? Hell no, I can so handle it, I fought a dude almost twice my size, and WON! So Akira, your puny little bitch slap, ain't gonna do shit."  
Chrys beat his ass, then her and Ciara exited the building.   
"Ciara, you gonna be okay?" Chrys asked.  
"Yeah, but I am a little upset."  
"Oh hell yeah, I understand why, that asshole has no right to cheat on me, or lie to you."  
"Hey, Chrys, you're probably a little mad at me, but can we be friends?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Okay! Yay! Here is my number, maybe we can have a girls night sometime!"  
"Aight, as long as I can invite a couple of my friends, well my friend Jade."  
"Yeah, of course, anyway bye Chrys!"  
"See ya!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chrys drove home, crying the entire way, and git out of her truck. Her dried tears extremely visible. Papyrus was looking out his window, and he say her pull into her driveway, and he wanted to say Hi.  
"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus, so sweet of him to worry.  
"I'll be okay, Paps, nothing to worry about."  
"ARE YOU SURE? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN CRYING!"  
"Well, if you must know... My boyfr- ex-boyfriend left me, we were together for four years and he threw it out the window."

"OH NO! WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THAT!? AND HUMAN? WHY IS THERE A BRUISE UNDER YOUR EYE?" 'Aww Papyrus, he is such a sweetheart!' Chrys thought.  
"My ex and I got in a fight..."  
"ARE YOU GOING TO BE ALRIGHT THOUGH? DOES IT NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION? BECAUSE I CAN TREAT A WOUND VERY WELL! NYEH HEH HEH!" He made a pose that was cuter then shit, he had his hand on his chest, and somehow his cape was flowing behind him.  
'How the hell does that work? There isn't any wind at all. I better not question the abilities of the Papy.' Chrys thought to herself.  
"Oh, no, I think I'll be okay, thank you for your concern though! You're too sweet, Papyrus!" He blushed lightly.  
"WELL OF COURSE! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OTHERWISE? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!" Chrys giggled.  
"Well you better get home, Paps, it's getting pretty late." That wasn't a lie, it was 9:25.  
"OKAY, WELL BYE HUMAN! YOU KNOW HOW TO REACH ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING!"  
"Alright, bye Papy!" And she then went into the house.  
~Chrys P.O.V~  
Ugh! I can't believe that asshole I called my boyfriend! How could he?! We were together for four goddamn years!! And he threw it out the fucking window... at least Paps helped me take my mind off of him for a minute.. and Papyrus is such a sweetie! I can't believe he offered to help me with this bruise on my cheek, which hurts like hell, but I'll be fine. I got this scar over my eye in a knife fight, so... I know the difference between a little bit of pain, and a lot.  
"Hey, Chrys! -Wait wha?- WHAT HAPPENED!?" Oh god, please don't Raven, now of all times to interrogate me...  
"I got into a fight.."  
"Tell me the truth." She had her hands on her hips, and she was tapping her foot.  
"Fine... I found out that Akira was cheating on me with a girl named Ciara, who he lied to and said that he didn't have a girlfriend, so she broke it off with him as well, and now we are basically friends." I tried to explain.  
"WHAT!? I knew it! He couldn't be trusted! But you didn't listen when I hissed at him."  
"Yeah, yeah, I should've listened."  
"Why couldn't you have dated Adam? He still likes you, so you two still have a chance!"  
"Oh please, that loser? Come on, Raven, you know I don't go for nerdy boys like him."  
"But you dated a dork, once!"  
"That was because I pitied him. But why criticize me for who I date? You dated some dorky nerds in the past!"  
"Shhh! I don't wanna talk about them!"  
"Mhmm" I was getting kinda sassy now.  
"What about your new neighbors? You seem to like them!" "RAVEN! That's because they were nice to me, unlike my previous neighbors, so yeah I like them! They're awesome!"  
"What's the shorter, lazy ones name?"  
"Which one? There's two of them."  
"The one who wears the blue parka!"  
"Oh! That's Sans."  
"Oooh~ Sans and Chrysten sitting in a tre-"  
I blushed deeply, WHY THOUGH!? My voice grew dark "Knock it off, Raven.."  
"Okay, welp! I'm going to bed! Good night, Chrys!!" She said a quickly.  
"Yeah, night."  
~Sans thoughts while Paps was being a great friend and concerned about Chrys~  
why is paps helpin' her? i don't get it, how can he trust her? her lv is too high. i'm worried about paps being around her. i don't trust her, and i don't think the other three like her either.  
(End of chapter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love all of Beyoncé's songs, she is amazing! I'm probably not gonna update for a while, mainly because I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, so suggestions would help! So suggest as many ideas as you want, and I may combine a couple, Idk I can't think of any ideas, lol!


	4. Random links to our Deviantart accounts. A/N kinda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I keep forgetting to link Maddragon's Deviantart, anyway here is the link to hers and mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter, but I am taking requests for what the next chapter should be, so you guys can help me out some by giving me some suggestions. If I find a couple I like, that kinda go together, I might combine them.

Maddragon15: 

http://assassinkitty15.deviantart.com

Mine: 

http://dshadowblitz.deviantart.com

:P Next chapter will be out hopefully soon, or as soon as I think of some ideas, or get some suggestions from you guys.


	5. Prison...again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some noob cops decide to arrest Chrys and Gavin for shooting someone.. and robbing a bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random idea that popped into my head, I still have no idea what I am doing! :D so I hope you like the chapter!

"So what are we doing again, Gavin? It's your idea to rob the bank." Chrys asked. They were driving to the bank, wearing all black leather, in Chrys' menacing ass black truck.

"Duh! We break through the doors, shoot all the bloody idiots that try to escape, and kill the cops that show up!... and we kinda need money for bills..." He mumbled the last part.

"So you drag me out here to rob a bank, THAT IS BIGGER THEN OUR HOUSE!! And we don't even have backup! It's just us! We could've brought Mike, Sung, and Jasper along with us, but NOPE! We're gonna do it by ourselves! Well done big brother, well done."

"We need to show the government that we are stronger than they think we are! Show them that even just one of us can take down a group of over twenty people almost twice our size!"

"Mmhmm, mmhmm, yeah sure, whatever Dickbutt." Chrys said in a sassy tone.

"Fuck you."

"Same to you, big brother." He wasn't that much older then her, like one week, but he refuses to let the fact that she is only a few days younger go. So he must tease her about it!

"Aaaw! Love you too, lil sis!"

"Nope, I never said that, Motherfucker." Chrys said pure monotone, her Resting Bitch Face expression not wanting to fade. She would not deal with his bullshit, nope, not today Motherfucker. "Now shut up."

"Fine. Hey, guess what!"

"What, Bitch-Tit!?"

"I'm taller then you! :3" He was only 2 inches taller then her. He was 6"2, while she is 6".

"Do I look like I care?" Meh face.

"No."

"Good Gavin! Now, let's hurry up and rob this bank." She said as she pulled up to the entrance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As they walked into the bank, everyome seemed calm, it was pretty quiet. Too quiet for Chrys' liking apparently.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!!!" Chrysten yelled as she pulled out her AK-47, Gavin pulling out (not like that! He is a sin bab, but not now!) his shotgun.  
Everyone in the bank screamed, but listened.  
"P-Please don't hurt us!" A man pleaded "I have a wife and a newborn son!"

"I. DON'T. CARE." Chrysten said, anger filling her voice.

A woman with a daughter, around 6 years old, whispered something to her daughter. The small child tried to sneak around some people, and make her way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, ya lil' wallaby?" Gavin said as he lifted the girl by her arm.

"Outside, away from the scary lady yelling at the man over there." She said, pointing at Chrys yelling at the hostages.

"Oh, no no no, you can't do that. You see, that scary lady over there is my sister! So I am on her side, but tell you what, I will talk her into letting you, and ya mum go."

"Really?" She seemed happy, it was adorable. She had a small smile on her face as Gavin set her down gently, but still keeping a hand on her while he yelled at his psycho of a sister.

"Yo, sis!"

"Yes, Gavin?" She seemed a bit annoyed. Until she saw the small child, then her expression softened.

"We need to let this lil wallaby and her mum leave, the rest can stay, I just feel a lil' bad for keeping them here."

"Alright. Lady! Go get your daughter from my brother and get out of here."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you so much for letting us go! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" The woman seemed thankful, and grateful for not having to let her daughter watch the violence.

"It's nothing, now get out of here."

"O-Of course!" She said, as she grabbed her daughter and ran out the door.

Chrysten scanned the room for anymore children, but it appeared the little girl was the only one. She hated having to hurt people in front of small children, it made her feel...guilty.

"ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS!! NOW THAT THE LITTLE GIRL IS GONE, I GET TO KILL OFF ANYONE I WANT!" Chrysten's expression immediately changed as she looked back at the hostages.

"That's it, I don't have time for this, I'm going home." A man said, not buying the robbery type thing.

Chrysten then ran over to the man, blocked him from leaving the building, and shot him with her AK-47. The man immediately fell backwards, and bled out. Everyone screamed, shocked as to what had happened.

"Anyone else want to try and escape?" Everything went silent. "That's what I thought."

-meanwhile-

"What do we do? She already killed one of the hostages! Who knows how many she will kill if we don't send someone in there!" A FBI agent said, watching the security cameras.

"We wait." The lead agent said.

"What if someone else gets shot!?"

"We. Wait."

"Whatever you say, sir."

-back to the bank/timeskip-

"Alright, we got the money, killed a few people, and now we get to go home!" Gavin happily yelled.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Now we have 5 million more dolla in our bank accounts." Chrys said, as they walked out of the building.

"STAHP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" A police officer said, before one of the two could pull out their guns, more FBI agents came and cuffed them.

"This is not fair!" Gavin yelled, before he and Chrys were thrown into the back of the car.

"This is not over you Motherfuckers!!" Chrys yelled.

"Shut up, both of you, anything you have to say will be used against you!" An officer said.

~~~~~~~Timeskip/Meanwhile at the Skeleton's house~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus and Blue were watching Metteton and Napstaton on TV, they had their own talk show with all four robots, but today it was just those two.

"We interupt this program to bring you Breaking News!" A newscaster said. Sans had walked into the room at the sound of that. "Police say they have caught wanted criminals, Chrysten, and Gavin Estrada," they showed the mugshots, to which Papyrus and Blue gasped, while Sans didn't look surprised. "these imfamous siblings were robbing a bank this morning, and they killed several people, Mr. and Mrs. Parson were found dead at the scene, as well as Mr. Zander Beck, as well as more that the families don't want the names released."

"OH NO!! PAPY COME LOOK!" Blue yelled, sounding sad. Chrysten was his friend! How could those mean humans hurt his friend like that!

"what is it, bro?" Orange asked as he walked into the room, his usual lazy grin still on his face.

"THE HUMAN POLICE CAPTURED OUR NEIGHBORS!! THEY SAID THEY WERE ROBBING A BANK, BUT I DON'T BELIEVE THEM! CHRYSTEN IS A NICE HUMAN WHO WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE! AND HER BROTHER WOULD BE NICE AS WELL, BECAUSE SHE IS NICE!"

"i dunno bro, maybe they did some bad things." He said, he faked a frown for once, even though he was happy that woman he called a neighbor, couldn't hurt his brother even if she tried.

"BUT-BUT I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT!!" Blue whined, his eyes starting to tear up.

Orange felt bad, that was Blue's friend, he knew all the newscaster is saying is true, but if she ment that much to Blue. Maybe he could give her a chance. 'she is kinda hot.' He thought. 

The newscaster continued "The sentence will most likely be death, 25 years, or life in prison for these two, maybe all of the people they killed can finally be put to rest after they are gone." Blue was full on crying now.

"N-NO!! SHE CAN'T DIE!! S-SHE'S MY FRIEND!! I WON'T LET THOSE HUMANS HURT MY FRIEND!" Blue said, he sounded upset, not at Chrys, but the police for saying they will kill her.

"I STAND WITH BLUE! THEY SHOULDN'T HURT OUR FRIEND! OR HER BROTHER!"

"orange, can i talk to you for a sec?" Sans asked, Orange nodded, and they went into the kitchen.

"i don't like her. at all. i get this odd feeling she's gon' hurt paps, maybe it's her lv, but still, it bugs me..." Sans said, feeling unsure of whether or not he should trust her.

"same here, i don't like her very much, yeah she was nice to blue and papyrus, but...her lv...i feel bad for her, i mean, she might get the death sentence. that's not something you look forward to."

"maybe we should give her a chance if she gets out of jail- damn i sound weird saying that- but we should at least give her a chance, and tell the others to as well."

"oh i will, trust me."

They heard banging on their front door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Papyrus yelled. "OH! HELLO HUMAN!" He answered the door, only to see a distraught Chloe. She looked as if she was crying, the little mascara she wore running.

"H-Hi Papyrus, did you s-see the news?"

"YES I DID HUMAN, I AM SO SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT CHRYSTEN!" Not only did he sound sad, but he looked sad, and he looked like he was feeling something else at the thought of Chrys.

"I-It's okay, Paps, thank you for helping me feel a little better, knowing that my neighbors feel the same sadness me and my other siblings do.."

"IT IS GOING TO BE OKAY, SHE IS VERY STRONG! AND IF WE HAVE TO WE WILL BREAK HER OUT OF PRISON!" He posed heroically with a hand on his chest, and Chloe giggled.

"We are so lucky to have neighbors like you guys... especially since I'm pretty sure Chryssi has crushes on all of you guys..." She whispered the last part to herself.

"OF COURSE! I AM VERY GREAT AFTER ALL!" Chloe giggled at how Papyrus could be such an innocent little cinnamon roll, with all the bad things happening. Trump planning the wall (which failed) Trumps Obamacare replacment (never became a thing, so failed.) Trump's hatred towards Monsters, he wanted to throw them back underground, and figure out how to make a stronger barrier.

"I-I'm gonna go home now, Jasper says we need to see how much bail is, and we are gonna go see them tomorrow, you can visit them as well too if you want."

"OF COURSE! WE WILL VISIT THEM WITH YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS TOMORROW! BUT IF ANY OF YOU NEED ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU CAN COME OVER HERE AND HANG OUT WITH US!"

"We will Paps, we will. Oh! And I forgot to tell you, Chrys might be out of jail before the weekend! If we have enough for bail, or if they escape."

"ESCAPE? WHO IS ESCAPING WHAT?!" Edge said as he entered the room.

"CHRYSTEN GET CAUGHT ROBBING A BANK, AND NOW SHE IS IN JAIL!" Blue explained.

"THE DUMB WENCH? HOW WOULD SHE ROB A BANK? THAT DOESN'T SEEM VERY BAD!! I'VE DONE WORSE!" Edge stated proudly.

"that shouldn't be somethin' to be proud of edge" Sans said.

"SHUT UP! I AM WORSE THEN THE DUMB NEIGHBOR WHORE!"

"she killed several people at the robbery." Sans said blankly.

"OH."

"Yeah, she killed quite a few people at the robbery, which makes me sad, but she let a mum (Chloe is brittish, so her accent randomly comes out, it faded and she sounds American, but sometimes it comes out.) and daughter go, she didn't hurt them, and my sister is not a whore!" Chloe said, her accent slightly coming out. She doesn't swear, so the fact that she said whore is a big surprise.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU BRITTISH?" Edge questioned.

"I was born in Britain, but my parents adopted me as a baby, so my accent faded away, but it will come out with certain words, or my accent comes back partly."

"WELL YOUR ACCENT IS STUPID, SO STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"HER ACCENT ISN'T STUPID EDGE! IT'S ADORABLE! IT MAKES HER SEEM NERDIER, NO OFFENSE HUMAN /None taken! :D/ BUT NOT A BAD NERDY! A ADORABLE NERD LIKE ALPHYS!"

"Who's Alphys?"

"a monster scientist that i work with, she's a lesbian, not assuming you are, but she has a girlfriend. she's extremely nerdy, like anime nerd, she wears glasses similar to yours too, she just doesn't have braces." Sans said.

"She sounds awesome! Me, her, and Chrys should watch some anime sometime! Chrysten might not seem like the type to watch anime, but she likes Attack On Titan, and Black Butler, she says Sebastian and Levi is bae (Chrys rarely says 'bae' but Kellie and Chloe do way too much.)"

"WHAT DOES BAE MEAN?" Blue asked, Chloe giggled.

"It means she has a crush on him!" Chloe had a cute grin on her face as she giggled thinking about how Chrys would literally fangirl (well her way of fangirling, screaming "SENPAI!!" At the TV) when Sebastian came on screen. The boys looked a bit uncomfortable, and jealous(?) Like they wish Sebestian would die in a fire, so they can steal Chr- NOPE! THEY ARE NOT GONNA THINK ABOUT THAT!

Chloe noticed their expressions, and giggled. They must've thought Sebastian was real.  
"Sebestian is a fictional character from an anime, don't worry he won't steal your future wife!" They immediately blushed and mumbled something about not having a crush on her, but Chloe could tell they did. 

"Okay, now I have to go, see you later guys!" Chloe said as walked out the door.

"BYE HUMAN!/see ya."

"WELL SHE SEEMED NICE!" Blue said, while still blushing a little from when Chloe teased him about Chrysten.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile in prison~~~~~~~~~

"Hey look! Boss Lady's back!" A prisoner said as he pointed at Chrys.

"Yeah, yeah, say what ya want boys, I'll be out of here before any of you tries to shank, or rape me." Chrysten said, not wanting to deal with their shit today. Both her and Gavin are now wearing orange prison uniforms, Chrys being the only girl in this prison wears it looser then normal, she tore off most of the sleeves, and she shows more chest then Gavin (who is most likely going to go nuts, because Chrysten is the only woman, and he don't do incest.)

"Who's the new bitch?" A man with bigger muscles then the first asked. He looked half Hispanic and half African American.

"T-Thats Chrysten Estrada, she's the boss of this place, whenever she's in prison, you follow her rules." The first man said.

"She doesn't look very tough...hmm.. so if I beat the shit out of her, will that prove my dominance to you idiots?"

"The fuck you say, bitch?" Chrysten was now on the other side of the bars on his cell. She looked pissed, like she would snap his neck if she wasn't still handcuffed.

"I said you don't look very tough, tiny bitch." He growled.

"Wait until we have to go outside to workout tomorrow, then we'll see who's boss. But Imma warn you, nobody fucks around when I'm here. I will prove that I am the boss still, even if I have to rip out your internal organs, I fucking will!" She snapped, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him look her in the eye. "I will kill you, Motherfucker, don't think I won't."

"Prisoner! Come on, let's get you and your brother to your cell." A guard said as he tore Chrys away from the cell, she flipped the guy off before she was dragged to her and Gavin's cell.

"Hey! Be gentle next time!!" Gavin said as he was thrown in the cell. Chrysten getting lightly pushed in the cell, before the door slammed.

"Great... Now were stuck here until Mike, Sung, Mark, and Jasper figure out a way to break us out...again.." Chrysten said, in a monotone voice. "Ya know, I kinda missed this place, all of my friends here, and boy did I miss the fear of getting shanked or raped by a random motherfucker!" Sarcasm laced in her voice. "Let's just go to bed, the others should be here to visit tomorrow, maybe Mike will bring his flamethrower and melt the glass in the one booth, then we can get out." She was hoping he would do that, she was not about to spend life in prison when she didn't get to say what she wanted to tell the skeleton boys...

"Fuck everything, fuck this place, fuck my life, fuck everyone here, fuck EVERYTHING!" Gavin yelled. "I wanna go home!" He yelled.

"I do too.. I actually kinda miss getting my ass chewed whenever I try to tell Kellie what to do." She said. "*sigh* This couldn't get any worse.. I didn't get to tell the skeleton boys..."

"Didn't get to tell them what?" He didn't know, the only people that know about Chrysten's crushes on them were Chloe, Jade, and Sapphire.

"It's nothing.." She said a little too fast. Gavin smirked.

"You like them don't you?" He said in a teasing tone.

"No.. Maybe.. YES!" She yelled. 

"I knew it! Yandere Chrys is gonna come out and murder the entire prison!"

"Gavin, no."

"Gavin, yes!" He exclaimed. "HEY EVERYON-" He was cut off with Chrys smacking the back of his head, and then covering his mouth.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I don't need everyone in the prison knowing about my crushes." She whisper yelled.

"Now, they let us keep our phones for a good reason, so we can call anyone whenever we want, and I might've hid a couple of small switchblades in our phones. Ya know, in case we need to kill anyone. I'm gonna call Mom and Dad, they most likely saw us on TV, so Mom is probably freaking the fuck out over nothing."

"Alright, Im gonna tey to get a little sleep." Gavin said. "I CALL TOP BUNK! XD" He yelled.

"Dammit! Okay hold on I think she answered. Hey Mom?"

"Yes, dear? I saw the news, are you hurt? Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or your brother did they? Oh my god, if they hurt either of y-"

"Mom, calm down, we're fine, the cops let us keep our phones, so we are okay. They didn't hurt either of us, there is no need to freak out and tell Dad."

"I ALREADY KNOW!" Was heard in the background of the phone. "Okay, I was just asking if you were okay, you should probably hang up, the other prisoners might get mad, bye sweetie!"

"Yeah, bye Mom." Chrysten said. "I better get to bed," she got a text from Mike 'We are going to break you guys out tomorrow, so be ready.' the text read "Hey, Gavin, Mike says we're getting out of here tomorrow."

"Okay..." Aaaand he's out.

Goddammit Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever gets the reference 'STAHP RIGHT THERE!' is from, you get a cookie, and a virtual hug!


	6. Court/Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it wasn't Mike who texted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro Friends!! My Bestie is writing his own story with his OC, Raven, dating Undyne and Alphys (all four AUs, and possibly others.) I am so proud of my Bestie! He actually has Chrys dating the Skeles in his story! Anyway here is the link to his story, I recommend you check it out, it's pretty cool!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10875726/chapters/24162078
> 
> Also I am making this story a crossover between Undertale and Saints Row. Because I can use some of the dialogue from the game. Plus it makes this Gang stuff a little easier to write, and Chrys will have somewhat better dialogue. Aaand, Chrysten has two more sisters, I can give a description of them if you want me to.

Blue and Chloe had exchanged numbers from the night before. Chloe had told him that she would keep him updated on Chrysten, and Gavin's case.

 

Chloe:

Hey Blue, Chrys, and Gavin are currently getting ready for the trial today. It starts at 1:00. Do you think you and Orange can make it?

 

Blue:

OF COURSE! WELL I HAVE TO WAKE UP MY LAZYBONES OF A BROTHER THEN. BUT I THINK WE CAN MAKE IT!

 

Chloe:

Okay! Thank you so much! It's really hard on my family anytime one of my siblings has to go to court.

As it turns out, my parents said they are moving closer. They are getting a house somewhere around the beach. So that means, my Grandparents, and my other sister Lizzy, are also moving closer!

 

Blue:

THAT'S WONDERFUL! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM! I ALSO DIDN'T KNOW YOU GUYS HAD ANOTHER SISTER.

 

Chloe:

Yeah, and I think my parents adopted another child. But they didn't adopt a baby, so Shelbi is still the baby.

I was texting with Mom, and she said it was a Filipino girl, and she's 6. My parents are almost here. I think Dad told me they were in Tuscan. So they should be here in a little over an hour.

 

Blue:

YOU HAVE A LARGE FAMILY. BUT STILL! I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET THEM!

 

Chloe:

They'll love you Blue! ~~Well Mom will because you are one of her future son in laws.~~

 

Chloe deleted the last part before she hit send.

 

Chloe:

I better go got ready. TTYL, Blue!

 

Blue:

SEE YOU THERE!

 

 

Chloe walked into her eldest sisters bedroom, and sat on the bed.

 

"Chryssi, I'm scared.."

 

"Why though, sis?"

 

"I don't wanna lose you! You've always been there for me, and wouldn't let anything bad happen to me! I can't even imagine what I would do without my older sister to help me..

and to think I may never be able to see you.. to hug you.. or to do arts and crafts with Gavin.. I'm just terrified that they're gonna lock you away like same savage animal." Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

 

"I'm gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. They aren't gonna lock me away. I contacted someone that can get me out of going to jail." Chrysten said reassuringly.

 

"Your lawyer?"

 

Chrysten chuckled darkly.

"Better.."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Ms. Marks Estrada, you and Mr. Estrada are charged with over 200 first degree murder, how do you plead?" She looked disgusted.

 

"Your honor my clients plead no-"

 

"Guilty as charged!" Chrysten and Gavin yelled at the same time. Everyone gasped.

 

Today was when the Judge would decide whether they live the rest of their lives in prison, sentenced to death, or free.

Chrysten was already tired from having to go to Court for almost the **50th time** **!**

Their lawyer looked confused.

 

"Order! I will not hear another word out of you two until I am actually speaking to you!" The Judge yelled. "Now, with that said. Pleading Guilt as charged will not help your case, Ms. Marks Estrada."

 

"Why don't you go suck a dick, your honor." Chrysten didn't care what she would be sentenced to. She only wanted to piss off as many people as she can before they kill her.

 

"That does not help you either."

 

"Listen, Lady. You're already thinking of giving us the chair. So do you really think we give a fuck whether or not you like us? No fucking way." Chrysten said, voice dripping with anger.

 

 

...

 

 

Gunshots were heard from the other room. As well as blood curling screams.

One guard walked towards the door.

 

Only for the door to break off the hinges and crush him.

Standing on top of the door was none other then Johnny Gat.

 

Chrysten signaled for her siblings, parents, best friends, and two of her crushes to duck below the benches. She also shot Gat a look that told him not to shoot them.

 

Gat stole the crushed officer's gun, and fired at the next officer hitting him in the chest. He then fired at the Judge, her head falling to the desk as blood poured out of the new bullet hole in between her eyes.

 

"What took you so long, Asshole?! How ya been, Johnny?" Chrysten said. As Gat unlocked her and Gavin's cuffs.

 

"Good, good. As soon as your brother told me I used his phone to text you. Ish saw the news and told me to hurry my ass up."

 

"Your still with Aisha?" Chrysten laughed.

 

"Hell yeah! I'm thinkin' about marrying her."

 

Chloe peeked her head up and yelled. "I ship it!!"

Gat pointed his gun in that direction. Only for Chrys to smack him upside the head.

"Don't you **ever** point a gun at her!"

 

"Still the crazy bitch from last time. I missed you, sis!" Gat said. They were never siblings. He had his biological parents.

But him and Chrys were such good friends growing up, they thought of each other as siblings.

 

Orange and Blue came out from behind the bench (Blue ran out and Orange followed.) to 'introduce themselves' or go make sure he doesn't steal Chrysten from them.

 

"CHRYSTEN! THANK GOD YOUR OKAY! WE WERE SO WORRIED! ESPECIALLY AFTER HOW YOU TALKED TO THE JUDGE."

 

"yeah, that took some real guts, _honey_ " He said as he drank some of the honey he somehow smuggled in the courtroom.

 

"Was that a pun?" Chrysten asked. He laughed but nodded. "Anyway, I want you boys to meet one of my childhood friends, Johnny Gat. And Gat, this is Blue, and his brother Orange!"

 

"NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN!/'sup"

 

"Chrys, are these your boyfriends?" Gat said out of nowhere. Chrysten blushed deeply.

Blue turned a bright shade _of well_ , blue. And Orange just blushed.

"N-No!" Chrysten yelled. Orange smirked.

 

"not yet anyway."

"Fuck you."

"maybe later~"

"Goddammit." Her blush somehow deepened.

 

Blue was still blushing.

"Blue? Are you okay, sweetie?"

No response.

"Goddammit Johnny, look what you did! You broke him!!" Chrysten gestured to Blue. Blue looked at her for a second before.

"IAMNOTBROKENWHOSBROKENIMSURENOTIMJUSTBLUSHINGBECAUSEONEOFMYCRUSHESFRIENDSTHOUGHTMEANDMYBROTHERWEREHERBOYFRIENDSBUTIMOKAY!"

 

"What did he just say?" Gat questioned.

"No idea." Chrys said ' _All I really heard was 'my crushes friend' but what would that mean..'_ ' She thought.

 

"Alright, we don't want the cops chasing you guys so. If I were you guys I would leave once I text Chrys' sister Lizzy, that we made it to Forgive And Forget." Gat said. "Or you guys can come with. _If you wanna make sure your girlfriend stays safe~_ "

 

"WELL WE CAME HERE WITH HER FAMILY, SO WE'LL GO WITH THEM."

 

' _Damn I thought that would work. But I know how to get them together~_ ' Gat thought. Just then he got a text from Chloe.

 

Chloe:

She doesn't just like those two boys. She likes eight of them. Just so you know.

 

Gat:

K thx Chloe.

 

Chloe:

Np

 

"Welp we better get going, Chrys, we'll see you guys after we get the cops off us. So in about a little over a half hour."

 

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN./okay."

 

"just stay safe aight, chrys? i cant lose you. none of us can." Orange said. Worry laced in his voice.

"I will, I promise." She kissed him above his nasal cavity. He blushed.

She then did the same with Blue.

 

"Lets go, Gat."

 

Chrysten, Gat, and Gavin ran out of the room, guns in hand.

 

"My ship has sailed!!" Raven yelled as she jumped out from behind the bench.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hello, welcome to Forgive And Forget. Who did you piss off and want to fix that before you are killed?"

 

"Police." They all said in unison.

 

"Alright, we will fix that before I finish this-sentence." She said.

 

"Damn that was quick." Gat said.

 

Gavin was flirting with the receptionist.

 

"I'm sorry, my husband and I would have been married for two years last week."

 

"Why does she have to have a husband!?!?!" Gavin yelled

 

Chrysten laughed.

 

Then she remembered what she did before they left.

 

 

...

 

 

Fuck

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Forgive And Forget is, its a place in Saints Row that makes the cops stop chasing you for a fee.


	7. Birthday!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Chrys! (Totally not almost three months late.)  
> She also meets a couple new skeles~ and fluff, maybe sexy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own birthday was just last month. And my real life Bestie made me a gorgeous scarf, that I absolutely love! They read this fanfic so I just wanna say thank you again to mah Bestie!  
> And thank you to LunaXXMoon1 for letting me use the ideas for nicknames! Me and my Bestie, MCU27Tsumikou, are still trying to figure out nicknames for the Alphys and Undynes in her story.

"CHRYYYYYYS!!!"

Raven yelled as she almost beat down Chrysten's door.

Dammit Raven.

"WHAT!?! WHY MUST YOU WAKE ME UP NOW!?!"

"Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Chrys~!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy b-day Bestie!!!"

"Wha- oh fuck I forgot mah own birfday."

"How could you forget!? It's your birthday, and yet mine is etched into your brain." Raven said.

She was wearing her normal outfit but wore a brightly colored party hat.

"I don't even know. I got drunk last night."

"Well that explains it. It also explains why there was a broken vase on the floor. But why drink?"

"Thinking about the skeletons." Chrys said looking at the floor, blushing.

"Ooooh~ how cute! Hurry up and confess!! I wanna be Auntie Raven sometime soon!"

"Did you seriously just fucking imply that I should have kids with them?"

"Mmhmmmm"

"Omfg" Her blush deepened. "Don't you do what everyone knows you will."

"Too late, I'm already planning the Baby Shower!"

" **No. Bad Raven.** "

"I'm just kidding! And you still don't scare me. But I am planning your birthday party, and I invited your senpais."

"You can't be serious."

"Yep! I talked to Blue, and Orange. And they told the rest! Orange said that they have a four more relatives that are visiting, that would love to meet you. So I told them they could come too! Who knows they might be more senpais for you!"

"Dios míos!" *flustered Chrys is flustered*

"He said their names were G, Green, Lust ,and Desire. Weird names if you ask me."

"You are named after a bird. What is so weird about them? -I like them, makes me wonder if I will actually and up falling for them like I did with the others- I mean what!" Chrys laughed nervously. While Raven smirked, and giggled.

"Oh you will. Orange told me they looked like Sans and Papyrus, but he said you should try not to let them get close to you because he doesn't really trust them with you. " Raven said happily.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know but he sounded overprotective of you for some reason. He must like you back! Then Syrup also sounded overprotective. I wonder if they all like you back! I better go find out!"

"NO! NO! We are not gonna tell them my feelings!"

"I never said that, I just said I would go ask them if they like you."

"Same difference, Raven Rain."

 "Fine. But I do need to decorate for your party."

Raven yelled as she ran downstairs.

"I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!!!"

"Well deal with it!! I'll get you with those skeletons if it is the last thing I do!!"

Chrys slammed the door shut. She then face planted on her bed, and groaned.

"Well fuck. Better make myself look presentable if my crushes are gonna be here."

* * *

 

And that she did.

(She wore this [!](https://www.polyvore.com/casual/set?id=218506725) Only the jacket is black, the shirt shows some cleavage, and the lipstick is bright red. Let me know if the link works.)

"Well, Chloe found this outfit, and I better wear it sometime."

She took a quick shower, and got dressed.

"*sigh* I hope this works.."

Chrys walked downstairs cautiously, with her eyes closed. As if mentally preparing herself for what they would think.

...

She heard a wolf whistle after a few seconds.

She opened her eyes to a room full of her family, and skeletons.

Lots of fucking skeletons.

She felt herself blush as she entered the living room.

"You must be, Chrysten. Pleasure to meet ya, sweetheart. I'm G." A skeleton that looked like Sans, but taller, said with a wink.

"It's n-nice to meet you to." She said with a small smile.

"You look nice, Chryssi! Thank you for finally wearing that outfit." Chloe said, while hugging her eldest sister. "Happy Birthday, sissa." Chloe smiled when said the nickname she gave Chrys when she was only three.

"Thanks, sis."

Chrysten shooed Chloe once she saw Sans approaching.

"heya, kid, happy birthday." Sans said, a faint blue glow on his cheekbones. He handed her a small box with a royal blue bow on it.

Chrys opened it to reveal a necklace with a onyx skull with a few small quartz veins on it.

"Oh my god... It's so pretty.. Thank you."

"its nothin', but its from all of us. raven gave us the idea. said somethin' about you liking skeletons, and the color black."

"This isn't nothing! It's beautiful! Thank you all so much! Just don't call me kid. I'm closer to your age then your brother."

A series of 'Your welcome' came as well as a couple of groans from Edge, and Berry.

"don't worry, they helped pay for it, even if they don't show it."

"I love it thank you." She then kissed him on the cheekbone. Causing him to flush a deeper blue.

"n-no problem."

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT, HUMAN?"

"I love it! It's so gorgeous! Thank you, Papy."

She put on the necklace as she sat next to Jade, and Raven. Sapphire sat by Jade's feet.

"Here." G said as he handed her a piece of paper.

It read.

_Call me, sweetheart_

_###-####_

_~ G_

She mouthed him an 'I will' before a box was shoved in her lap.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Shelbi yelled.

"Idonwannu" Chrys said.

"Now, sissa."

"Fine."

It was a small rainbow picture frame with a photo of all the siblings, and their parents.

"Thank you, Shumpy /That's not my name!/ yes it is, now shut up."

* * *

 

Everyone gave her the presents they got her. She thanked everyone.

Lust, Desire, and Green introduced themselves.

Edge, Berry, Red, Blue, Orange, and Syrup left not long after. Red making a flirty remark before leaving.

Chrys was in the kitchen doing the dishes, when she felt a figure behind her.

"hey, sweetie~"

"L-Lust? W-What are you doing?"

"this~"

He pushed her against the counter and kissed her out of nowhere. She was shocked at first but kissed back. It was rough, but not too rough.

He slowly snaked his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss.

Chrys whined a little when he pulled away.

"calm down, sweetie. anyway, how would you feel if me, my brother, and the rest of my roommates bought the house on the other side of sans, and paps house?"

"Who are your roommates?"

"g, green, and several you don't know yet. as much as you like all of us so far -thats right, i know- you'll love the rest."

"How did you figure it out?"

"the fact that you kissed back."

"Oh. Promise you won't say anything though."

"no promises, sweetie. but i can tell you this, they like you too. so don't worry about them replacing you"

"How..?"

"because once raven told blue, and orange that it was your birthday, nobody would shut up about you. i asked them what the hype was about you, and blue showed me a selfie he took with you and...i was stunned. you were so beautiful, that's why i kissed you. i woulda gone further but i had to tell you."

She smiled, and laughed to herself. She started to tear up.

"woah, woah, woah calm down. did i say something wrong?"

"N-No it's just.. I never thought I would love anybody again. After my ex cheated on me I... I almost gave up relationships whatsoever. When I started to have crushes on all you guys I thought I shouldn't get my hopes up. But after you told me that, I feel like I have a chance again. Just don't tell them about this conversation, or the kiss. I wanna wait until I'm ready to confess to everyone before you tell them about what just happened."

"a'ight, just for you, i want say anything. yet."

"Thank you, Lust."

"no problem. and, hey, of you wanna go all the way, here's my number." He handed her a piece of paper. Chrys doing the same.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"i better get going, i think the others left, its just me here now." He said.

Chrys grabbed the sides of his hood and kissed him again. It was quick this time, and simple.

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow?"

"sure, i'll talk to sans and see if you can come hang out with us. see ya, beautiful." He said, kissing her cheek. He then walked home.

 Chrys sat in peaceful silence before.

"Oh. My. God! That was adorable!" Chrys heard squealing, then immediately knew who it was.

"What the!- oh. Goddammit Raven. How much did you see?"

"Only everything!"

"Fuck.. Welp, you saw what you saw. Your ship might actually sail." She said with a small laugh.

"I hope so!- No, I know so now!!"

"I saw it too, Chrys." 

"Are you kidding me!? Jade, you too?!"

"Yep. I had to keep Raven from blowing our cover and squealing too much."

"Jesus, I get no privacy, even in my own house." Chrys facepalmed.

"I must follow you everywhere now!" Raven yelled.

"No. No, We mustn't follow me everywhere."

"I'll be at the skeletons house before you, because I know you won't confess on your own." Raven smirked.

"Okay this conversation just got weird. Oh hey, Chloe, Lizzy! I'm totally not trying to be awkward by talking to you instead!" Jade pretty much tackled the coach.

"Alright, that might be true bu-"

"No buts! I  **will**  get you together with the skeletons. I don't know how many there are, but  **all of them!** "

"*sigh* Fine, do what you need to do. Just don't judge me if I start panicking."

"Have I judged you before, Chrysten?"

"...No.."

"Then I won't start now!"

"Fair point. I need sleep. I'm still tired from when you woke me up."

"Okay! I'm going to my room."

"You mean the bathroom, right Raven?"

"Yep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Chrys got ready for bed, and decided to do a quick song. She grabbed her guitar, and started to strum.

 

"You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium"

She finished the song, and heard clapping from downstairs. Her room being right above the bathroom, means Raven can hear almost anything.

"Great singing, Bestie!!!! But I think your toilet is broken, it won't take me to the Ministry!!"

"What Ministry!?!" Chrys yelled.

"The Ministry of Magic!!!!!!!!!!" 

"My god... OKAY, Goodnight Raven!!!!!!"

"FIX IT!!!!!"

" **I SAID GOODNIGHT RAVEN!!!!** "

"Okay!! Goodnight, Chrys!!!"

 

Dios míos is right, Chrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaster Bros and the Underlust boys! Okay I lied about the maybe. There was a little bit of sexy fluff. And an honest Lust, something I thought I'd never see!  
> I forgot to mention, thank you all so much for over 500 hits!! I'm surprised my little piece of shit of a story would get that many.


	8. Confessions Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven does what we all knew Raven was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is linked to MCUTsumikou's second chapter. This is more of a continuation of it/My version/Chrys' POV. Only its not in first person.

"Where is she?!" Chrys screamed.

"I saw her go to the neighbors house." Jasper said.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

"RAVEN!!!!"

"Oh hi, Chrys!"

"What are you doing here."

"she came to talk to us, dollface." Red stated.

"This must be Chrysten, nice to meet you punk! I'm Undyne." A blue fish monster said (well yelled, because its fuckin' Undyne.)

Chrys noticed Raven blushing with a goofy ass grin on her face, and smirked.

"So where do you live, Undyne?" Chrys said.

"Just across from here, why?"

"You live next to Raven's house."

"So  _you're_ the one that stays up all night."

"Yes, she does. But she's rarely at her house because she lives in my bath-" Raven covered Chrys' mouth.

Just then G walked over.

"sweetheart? what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Raven." Chrys said, Raven just waved.

"i wanted to talk to ya, got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as this one behaves." She pointed at Raven.

They left the room, and entered what looked like a guest bedroom.

"i wanted to do this the second i saw you."

He kissed her.

Well it was more of a short make out session, but still.

She gladly kissed back.

He started to mess with her shirt, before Raven bursted in the room.

"RAVEN IN DA HOUSE!!!"

"Now is not a good time, Raven!"

"I can see that. Get some bestie!!"

"You don't even know what that means."

"I know, but I've heard Gavin say it."

"And that is why."

"But why come back here to do what ever this is. Why not out there."

"Privacy reasons. And that is why  _someone_ should've locked the door."

"'ey, don't look at me like that. i was in a hurry. i wanted to confess, like actually tell ya, but this was better."

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Why do you need privacy?"

"uh..." He tried to show her with his hands, but failed.

"she has no idea, does she, babe?" He sighed.

"Nope, that's just Raven- hold on. Babe? Where did that come from."

"i dunno, just thought it'd be okay if i called ya that. what, you not like it?"

"No, I like it. Just thought we're moving kinda fast."

"lust told us, babe."

" **He did** **what!?** "

"no no no! it's okay, we like ya too. even the ones ya haven't met yet, we showed them pictures."

"Okay... _just teleport to my backyard later when everyone is asleep, we can finish this."_ She whispered the last part to him. And Raven heard.

"Oooh! Outdoor sleep over! Sounds fun, can I come?"

" **No**. Raven, I tell you what, if you leave us alone later I will personally drive you to the mall, and buy you whatever you want."

"Deal! Now lets go home!! I wanna watch anime with my bestie!"

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Okay!" Raven left.

"Are you okay with waiting until later, G?"

"anything for you, babe."

"Thanks, babe." She smiled.

"Then wait for me. I recently had my heart broken because my ex cheated.  **Don't be like, Akira**."

"i won't, you can count on me."

"Okay. Bye for now, I guess."

"see ya, babe."

* * *

 

"What took so long!? I was waiting for you so I could tell you what you missed!" Raven yelled.

"What did I miss?" Chrys said sarcastically.

"Only me pretty much falling in love! Chrys! You should've been there!!!!"

"With who? Because if it's one of my future husbands I swear  **I will ripe your heart out and shove it so far up your ass that it ends up behind your eyes.** "

"You-dont-scare-me~ and no its not. It's Undyne!!"

"Good. And yes! I finally get to be the wingwoman!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Fine, but I get to do this!" She took off running.

" **RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

 

Raven beat down the skeles front door.

"Chrys has crushes on all of you! Every. Single. One. Even the ones she doesn't know. She is so madly in love with you all, that she'd never admit it!"

Everyone turned bright shades of colors.

"but she did, and trust me, we know. i told everyone." Lust said.

" **RAVEN YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!!!!!** "

"Language, Chrys."

"No I will not watch my language, and you need to stop!"

"They know, Chrys."

"...O-Oh god..." She looked ready to cry. She was already a bright shade of red, now this made it worse.

"I'm sorry guys..." Chrys said as she ran back to her room.

"chrys wait!" Sans yelled.

...

"we like you too." He muttered.

* * *

 

"This is unbelievable!" Chloe said.

"I know! I can't believe Raven would do such a thing!"

"No, Chrys. The thought of you actually getting a chance with the skeletons. I love that thought already!"

"WHAT!? You're siding with her?!"

"She  _is_ your best friend, Chryssi. It's her job. And its my job to make sure you forgive her- and OMG look out the window!"

"Wha- dios míos." Chrys blushed. She ran out on here balcony and was amazed at what she saw.

All the skeletons were outside. Sans had a blue guitar.

"wise men say only fools rush in  
but i can't help falling in love with you  
shall i say would it be a sin  
if i can't help falling in love with you  
like a river flows   
to the sea   
so it goes  
some things are meant to be

take my hand   
take my whole life too   
for i can't help falling in love with you

wise men say only fools rush in  
but i can't help falling in love  
with you 

like a river flows   
to the sea   
so it goes  
some things are meant to be

take my hand   
take my whole life too  
for i can't help falling in love with you

take my hand   
take my whole life too   
for i can't help falling in love with you

like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
i just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
fallin' in love with you  
like a river flows  
that's the way it goes  
i can't help falling in love with you

falling love with you"

Chrys pretty much started squealing as Sans sang.

Raven was watching from the doorway.

Chrys looked around spotted Raven, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much bestie! I'm sorry I got so mad."

"It was nothing! You're like a sister to me! I know one little thing wouldn't make you hate me!"

"You think this was little."

"Yep!"

"Its not. But anyway I gotta go!"

 

Chrys ran downstairs as fast as she could, almost falling on her face in the process.

She ran over to Sans. Picked him up, and kissed him.

He was surprised, he went stiff for a second. But melted into the kiss anyway.

"I love you guys too!" She was crying. Happy tears though. She set Sans down.

"doll, where's my kiss?"

"You'll get yours." She bent down to Red's height, and kissed him on the forehead.

"DOES THIS MEAN WE ARE DATING, CHRYS?" Papyrus asked.

"Yes, Papy. It does."

"NYEH HEH HEH!" How adorable can he get!

"Wow. Even Edge."

"SHUT UP WENCH."

"That ain't no way to talk to your girlfriend." Raven said.

"When did you get here?!"

"When you kissed Sans."

"Who's this? I love you guys already though."

"oh yeah. these are some of the others. the rest couldn't make it. but this is horror, jaws, error, and fresh." G said.

Horror sat in amazement.

" _this_ is my new girlfriend?"

"got somethin' you wanna say, buddy?" Sans said.

"yeah. she's beautiful. you seein' this, bro?"

"YES I AM! I LOVE HER ALREADY!!"

"Aww, thank you both."

"guys, i call dibs on banging her first." G said.

Everyone looked pissed.

"G."

"what, babe?"

"Bad." She swatted him on the head.

"fine, i still get to do 'er first. after that it's whoever, i guess."

And everyone was okay.

 

Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part thing. G and her do shit in the next chapter. I know I rushed them, but it's easier when they're 'dating'


	9. Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which G takes Chrys on a date. And Raven learns how Monsters have babies. (Still not humans though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Lemons, or Limes, or anything that has something to do with smut. So it will only be implied. There will be a 'timeskip' sorta thing. I can't write smut, so use your imagination!

Chrys was currently in her room trying to find a dress that will work.

"Chrys, I'm gonna be honest. You can't where  _that_ on your date." Kellie said, as she pointed to the black dress Chrysten was holding. It was a two piece dress, it had long sleeves, but a short skirt. Not too short, but it barely touched her knees. The top had a V neck as well.

"And why not? I see nothing wrong, sis." Chrys  gestured to the dress.

"I agree with Chryssi, Kellie. Some black heels, the necklace they bought you, and some black diamond studs and he'll be swooning! Where is he taking you again?" Chloe said.

"All G said was someplace fancy." Chrys said as she searched for the necklace.

"Yeah, Chloe, and a small black veil and it'll be perfect!" Kellie said sarcastically. "When is he gonna get here anyway?" She took a quick selfie, and went back to being annoyed.

"Pretty soon. About a half an hour." Chrys said.

She was doing her make-up currently (and Chrys ignored Chloe's complaints to do her make-up)

Red lipstick, smoky eye/cat eye, light blush, and she's good to go!

"I still can't believe your dating them! It's adorable! Blue, and Papyrus are my favorites." Chloe said squealing.

"I don't like any of them. They're monsters for God's sake!" Kellie said.

Chrysten glared at her before walking over to her, and punching her in the face.

"I don't want you  **ever** talking about them like that. So get used to them,  ** _Bitch_**." Chrys grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and almost punched her again. But she dropped her. "But thank you for being a wonderful human being, Chloe." She smiled.

"It's not a problem! I like you with all of them! I count them as friends." Chloe said. "I like Papyrus because he's really nice, and spaghetti. And I like Blue because he's shorter them me!" She said.

"Chloe, your 5"4 almost all of the short skeles are smaller them you. Exept for G, he's the same height as you." Chrys said.

"I know, but it feels nice not being the smallest anymore! (Exept for Naomi, and Shelbi.) But I still feel small because of Green."

"I'm still taller then Chloe so I'm happy. /Only by 4 inches!/ Shush, Chloe." Kellie said.

"Kellie, just leave. We don't need your bitchy remarks right now." Chrys pointed towards the door.

"Oh, am I annoying you guys? I'm sorry I'll _try_ to stop, but I don't know." Kellie said sarcastically with a smile. Stupid spoiled bitch.

"Get the **fuck**  out of my room, Kellie Anne Marie Marks." Chrys said darkly.

"Fine. Chloe, keep me updated on how it goes. I'll probably be asleep once she gets back." Kellie said.

"How am I supposed to keep  _you_ updated when Jasper sends me to bed the same time you do!?" Chloe yelled.

" _Don't worry, I'll tell Jasper to let you stay up until I get home, or at least when I text you._ " Chrys whispered to Chfrom Chloe nodded.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Shit! He's here early! I gotta go, I'll see you guys when we get back." Chrys ran downstairs.

She opened the door to reveal G, holding a rose. He was wearing a suit jacket, pants to match, but the first two buttons on his undershirt were undone.

"'ey, sweetheart. ready ta go?" He said. "ya look pretty by the way."

"Yeah. Thanks, you look good too."

"c'mon, i know a shortcut."

* * *

 

He fucking teleports.

Holy shit.

 

Chrys sat in pure silence, while trying to regain balance.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened."

"we took a shortcut, babe. what do ya think happened?"

"Where are we!?!"

"the void."

"What the hell is the Void!?"

"i can't explain it to ya/Are you saying I'm dumb?!/ no! not at all! all i'm sayin' is it's hard to explain. let's just get to the restaurant."

 

And not a second later, they were there.

Chrys felt like she had the worst hangover she has had  _ever._

"G, hon, I could've drove here. I've been here before."

"really? i thought it woulda surprised ya."

"Yes, really. MTT Resort is where one of my best friends works here! She's also  _dating_ pretty much all of the robots here!" She laughed. "I know where we should sit."

"goddamn, i thought takin' ya here woulda surprised ya."

"Nooope."

"let's just go in."

"Otay."

* * *

 

"Okay, so right here is a table she works at."

"how long has it been since ya last came here?"

"Idk a couple months."

"i shoulda taken ya somewhere else."

"No! Babe, it's perfect! I love it already! Watch she'll be so fucking surprised it'll be great." Chrys snickered.

"Hello, and welcome to MTT Resort- What the fuck?!- Chrysten?!!?! What are you doing here!?" She slammed her hands on the table.

"I'm here with my boyfriend (Well, one of them.) He decided to take me here, Ash. I had nothing to do with where we were going." Chrys stated.

"so 'er names, ash. makes sense that you'd be friends."

"Who's this? Last I remember you were still with Akira."

"Me, and Akira broke up a couple months ago, 'cause he's a motherfucking cheater!! So now I have new boyfriends." Chrys kissed G on the cheek, as Ash looked completely confused.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Also  _boyfriends_ , as in plural?/Yes, and they're skeletons./Finally you realize it's better with more than one!" Ash smiled.

"I couldn't remember your number. It changes all the time, because of your boys. Speaking of which, who's all here?"

"Just me, and Mettaton. And here, my permanent phone number, so you know where to reach me, and so that you know that I don't live under a rock!!" Ash handed Chrys a piece of paper.

"And you still know mine."

"holy shit, you're actually dating mettaton? good thing i took ya here before papyrus did, babe. jesus christ he'd flip the damn table."

"Papyrus? Mettaton gets letters all the time from a Papyrus! Saying he's his "number one fan" and that he watches the show all the time!" Ash said.

"Yep, same one. It's adorable how he gets so damn into the show." Chrys giggled at the thought.

"Aww! I wanna meet him now! Oh- right, you guys are probably hungry, what can I get you started with?" She pulled out a small notepad.

"ya got any hot sauce?"

 

* * *

 

"Goddammit! I feel drunk now."

"That's the effect of catching up with one of your besties!!" Ash laughed. "Shit! I probably ruined your date!"

"don't worry about it. we had a good time. now i know what she looks for in friends, crazy party animals and somewhat innocent norwegians."

"Well, we better go. I will talk to Papyrus, and see if he wants to meet you, and Mettaton."

"he'll probably jump through the damn roof when you say mettaton." G stated. He grabbed her ass, to signify "let's go already!!"

"Fine, G. Well bye, Ash!"

"See ya! And don't wait two months to tell me shit! I don't wanna be wondering what happened, and you end up pregnant!"

"Dios míos! Why does everyone want me to have kids?!"

"Because you're 22!"

 

Just then G teleported back to home.

* * *

 ~In da house~ (Chrys' room.)

* * *

 

"babe, we never did anything romantic."

"What does that mean?"

"you know what it means~" He purred.

She blushed. "I can't get pregnant from this, can I?"

"no, monsters have a different way of having babies."

"Okay, good to know. I have something to explain how I won't be a mother in nine months. Because Raven will hear us, she'll know. Even if she doesn't know what 'it' is."

 

* * *

* * *

 

And Timeskip!!! Because I still can't write smut!

* * *

* * *

 

Chrys woke up feeling...sticky.

She looked over, and was surprised to see G. Completely naked.

She looked down, and realized what they did.

She quickly got showered, and dressed.

And sat on G's chest.

 

"Wake yo ass up!"

"nnngh babe, go back ta sleep."

"G. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"no." He said, covering his face with the sheets.

"It's almost 1 in the afternoon!" She lightly hit his chest.

"eh, i've slept later."

"I haven't! This is the latest I've slept in almost a year!"

"and that's a bad thing?"

"I have no idea. But still!!!!"

"baby, calm down. you're probably just freaking out because you think Raven heard us. is that it?"

"...Yes..." She looked down.

"honestly, babe. i doubt she heard us."

"Speak for yourself, watch."

She walked over to the door, opened it.

Raven threw a box at her and ran off laughing.

She held up the box so G could see it.

"'pregnancy test'? why would she- oh."

"Yeah 'Oh.' She knew."

"babe, it's probably just a joke."

"She told everyone."

"how do you know?"

"I know my bestie. Now get dressed. We need to go explain."

He whined but complied.

"Boi. If you get up, I'll make you food."

"with ho-"

"Made with hot sauce in it, and hot sauce to drink. Yes, boo."

"fucking marry me." He drooled.

"Maybe in a few years~"

"okay, i'll get dressed. but you better not be lying."

"I'm not lying."

"good."

* * *

 

Chrys was walking downstairs when she got a text message. 

 

Ash

So. How was last night with one of your new bfs?~

 

Chrys

Why do you wanna know?

 

Ash

Because I deserve to know! You kept me in the dark when you broke up with Akira. So tell me!

 

Chrys

Fine... I slept with him.

 

Ash

Holy shit! I was only kidding, but you're serious aren't you?!

 

Chrys

Yes, I am fucking serious.

 

Ash

Are you uh..

 

Chrys

No, I am not. I don't even need a test.

I'm on the pill, plus G told me that monsters have babies differently.

 

Ash

Aw man! I was hoping you were!

 

Chrys

Dude! Wth?!

 

Ash

Idk, you seem like you'd be a good Mom.

Did Raven do what I already know she did?

 

Chrys

Yes. Yes she did. She threw a pregnancy test at me.

 

Ash

Yep. I knew it.

 

Chrys

I'll text you later. I need to make G food.

 

Ash

Steriotype~

 

Chrys

It is not! I promised him food if he got dressed.

 

Ash

Oh. Well I gotta go too. Napstabot wants me to listen to one of his new songs. He's so sweet! Even though he's shy.

 

~~~~Chrys

Well, TTYL.

 

Ash

Ttyl.

 

Chrys looked in the pantry and grabbed the pancake mix, and hot sauce.

 

"What did it say??" Raven said. She was hiding behind the door, so Chrys jumped when she closed the door.

"Negative. And it's different with monsters. I can't have babies with them, unless it's how monsters have kids."

"Nooooo!! How does that work?"

Chrys facepalmed. "G said that one monster takes a small piece of their soul, and so does the other monster. But if it were my case, I would use a small piece of my soul, and all the skeletons would do the same. Then he said the pieces become one small soul, and whichever of the parents are female takes the babies soul back with her's. Then about nine months later, she would have her baby." She explained.

"..."

"Um.. You okay, Raven?"

"I don't get it."

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"So.. You're not gonna have a baby?" Raven frowned.

"Not anytime soon, no."

"Wait a minute. "Not anytime soon." So you will have babies with them eventually!" Raven was smiling again.

"Oh my go- you know what. Yes. Yes I will have kids with them eventually."

"YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be Auntie Raven!! EVENTUALLY!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Holy fuck! Raven calm down! You'll wake up Gavin! You know what happened last time." Chrys shuddered at the thought.

"HI WELCOME TO CHILI'S!!!" Speak of the devil. He was in nothing but his underwear.

"Goddammit. Fuck it, I submit! **AVE SATANAS**!" Chrys yelled.

"Hey bitch, calm your tits!" Gavin said.

"Nope." She grabbed the biggest knife in the kitchen.

Gavin put on a small top hat. "Fuck this shit I'm out!" He sang as he walked out of the room.

"You see what you did!?" Chrys yelled.

"I made Gavin wake up and do what he does almost every morning." Raven said, while giggling like an idiot.

"*sigh* Raven."

"Mmmmyes?"

"How are we friends?"

"Because you said hi!"

"And?"

"And then we was besties! And then I moved into your downstairs bathroom!"

"But why do you still have your house?"

"Because. I need room for stuff!"

"What stuff?"

" **STUFF**!"

"Your ferret is in a cage, on the counter, in the bathroom."

"I want a snake too!"

"You have toy snakes. Plus I have Tommy! He's a Leopard Gecko, but he should work."

"Yes, but Tommy is in your room, and he see's you as Mom."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've seen you pretty much cuddle with him."

"He's adorable! I can't help it! I tell you what, I'll buy you a snake. If I get to pick the breed. You can name it, and pick out which one. But we have to share the snake." Chrys said. "Plus, I'm thinking about heading down to the animal shelter to get a attack dog. And a better cat then Kuro. He's a dickbutt."

"Can I come with?"

"That's the plan."

"Yaaaaaay!!"

 

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know. 'Ave Satanas' means 'Hail Satan' in Latin. I know that because I looked it up :p  
> And G did get his food. But did he get dressed? Nope. He put on underwear but he found Chrys' bath robe. So he literally ran around in her robe. Chrys was piiiissed.


	10. Fur Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New fur babies, yep. As well as a feathery one. And maybe one with scales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I want you to check out this amazing fanfiction, made by LunaXXMoon1, I love this story, and am so happy that I am one of the inspirations of it.  
> The story is called A House Of Skeletons, One Badass Child.
> 
> Here is the link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937129/chapters/26983794
> 
> I would appreciate if you check it out. It's awesome!

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**

"SANS!! OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR!!" (And we're off to a greeaat start.) Chrys yelled.

"who's there?" The door is still closed.

"It's- no."

"no who?"

"No, Sans."

"that's not a good punchline." He said as he opened the door.

"It wasn't one. I need to talk to you and Paps."

"is somethin' wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. I just need to ask you guys something."

"I'm here too!!" Raven yelled.

"can you go anywhere by yourself?"

"Sans, honey, I try to. But I can't escape this thing." Chrys poked Raven.

"SANS? I HEARD YELLING AND I- OH CHRYSTEN! HELLO! THAT IS WHY I HEARD YELLING!"

"Hey, Papy!" Chrys smiled.

"hey bro."

"Okay, now that you're both here. Do you want to go shopping with us?" Raven asked.

"SHOPPING FOR WHAT, HUMAN?"

"Pets!"

"uh..what?"

"I agreed to buy Raven a snake. Plus I want more fur babies. I want a bird too."

"But you already has a bird! Pebble! Your Cockatoo!" Raven said.

"It's not just my bird, it's also Jade's. We share Pebble. She gets her for a week, and I get her for a week."

"So split custody."

"In a way, yes."

"wait, there's four of us. how are we all gonna fit in your truck if we're gettin' animals? i'll just stay home."

"No you will not! I know what I'm doing. Normal people don't have room for four people, and several animals. But I'm not normal! You're sitting on my lap, Sans." Chrys said with her hands on her hips.

"that's not legal."

"I get away with  _waaaay_ worse, boo boo. I've gotten away with vehicular manslaughter before!"

"And normal manslaughter, and homicide!" Raven said.

"Same difference, Raven. So don't worry about what's legal, and what's not. We have room."

"WHAT ABOUT THE ANIMALS?"

"The bigger ones will be okay stacked in cages. Or if ones big enough it can ride in the back. Raven can hold the snake, and the bird can ride in the middle." Chrys explained.

"i guess that works." Sans said.

"Can we stop by my work before the pet shop, and shelter?" Raven asked.

"The candy store? No."

"But why?" Raven whined.

"Because you can walk there once we get back."

"LET'S GO THEN! I LIKE THE PET STORE! CAN I GET ONE SANS?"

"paps, we have dog."

"YES BUT HE IS YOUR DOG! HE'S AS LAZY AS YOU!"

"sorry, paps, no."

"I can get you one Papy! What do you want?"

"REALLY HUMAN? YOU MEAN IT?"

"chrys, don't encourage this."

"Shh, Sans. I want da cinnamon roll to be happy!" Chrys whisper yelled at Sans.

"fine.."

"Quit pouting."

"i am not pouting."

"Yes you are. Stop."

He stuck his tongue out at her. She blushed lightly when she saw it was blue.

"Of course I mean it, Papyrus."

"THANK YOU!" He laughed. He will never not be adorable.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Raven yelled.

"Raven."

" **LETS GO!** " She screamed.

"how loud can raven get?"

"That's not even half of it, Sans."

"jesus."

"Get in the damn truck, Raven."

* * *

 

"babe i don't see why i have to sit in your lap now, we don't even have any animals with us."

"Because I wanted you to."

"but-"

"Sans." She glared at him.

"Sans, it's best not to question her motives. Last time Gavin did, she pulled a gun on him." Raven was oddly serious. "But I doubt she'd do that to you!"

Nope, the seriousness is gone.

Because Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco started playing. She started singing. Loud.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SONG."

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"THE LYRICS. WHY ARE THEY DARK?"

"Because it's Panic! At The Disco! It's supposed to be dark.

"babe this has to be the strangest car ride i have ever gone on."

"Good."

* * *

 

They decided to stop by the animal shelter first. Because it was closer. And Chrys used to work there.

"Hello, Ms. Estrada. How can I help you." Lacy, an old coworker of Chrys said. Lacy didn't seem upset, or startled by seeing two monsters.

"I'm looking for an attack dog, and a nicer cat."

"I think I have the two you're looking for. Follow me."

They went down the aisle with the cat's first.

Old Maine Coon, no. Mixed Tabby, no. Persian, aka Grumpy Cat, nope.

"What about this one?" Lacy opened the cage, and picked up the tiny cat inside.

"Awww! I like that one Chrys!" Raven said. "You need to go with that one!"

Lacy handed Chrys the cat. The cat immediately nuzzled Chrys' neck, and was purring loudly. She was small, and had folded ears. As well as short legs. She was a cream color.

"She doesn't have a name. But she's half Scottish Fold, half Munchkin. We just got her not a week ago. We assume she's about 8 months old."

"I'll take her."

"you sure, babe? there are other cats."

"Yes, I'm sure. She's exactly what I'm looking for."

"Okay! I'll call my boss and she'll get her ready to go!" Lacy said. "I will be right back."

"well, you found the-"

"Don't you dare."

"purr-fect cat. what about the dog?" He laughed at his own joke.

"SANS, YOU ARE NOW DEAD TO ME."

"i'm already dead, bro."

Papyrus was controlling himself from screaming so he wouldn't freak out the animals.

"Okay, Sans, no more puns, or jokes today. Or we're leaving you here." Chrys said.

"Okay! I'm back. Now, attack dog..hmm.. I know exactly where to go. We don't even have to search. I know the perfect dog."

"but it's not a cat."

" **Sans**."

"sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

"Here is Diablo. We've been calling him Dio, for short. He's half German Sheperd, half Wolf. They were training him to be a Police Dog, but when they were training him to attack a "robber" he attacked his owner. So they brought him here instead of putting him down. He's 1 and a half years old. He's aggressive, but good around children, and smaller animals for some reason." Lacy wearily walked near the cage of the dog that was now snarling. He had the coloring, and as long of fur as a normal German Shepherd. But he was the size of a fully grown wolf.

"I love him already!" Chrys said. She reached out to touch him before Lacy interrupted.

"B-Be careful! He's aggressive."

"Lacy. Watch."

Chrys reached in the cage. Diablo sniffed her hand before licking her.

"How..?"

"He can smell dominance. You make yourself nervous around him, so he thinks he's your Alfa. If you're confident, he is at your command." Chrys opened the cage, the dog walked out and sat by her side.

"W-Wow. I didn't know that."

"Dominance is key when you are dealing with big dogs like him."

"he seems to like ya, chrys. ya gonna take him?"

"Yeah. I guess we both have German Shepherds now."

"yeah. only dog ain't that big."

"Okay, well your kitty is ready to go. Just follow me, and I'll get you checked out." Lacy said.

"Come on, Dio." He followed.

 

* * *

 

The cat fell asleep on Papyrus' lap (Sans doing the same with Chrys.) Dio sat in the back seat with Raven. He had his head on her lap.

"Papy, I'll share the kitty with you."

"REALLY, HUMAN?"

"Yeah! She's my fur baby, so you can be one of her daddies. And hey, if you want a dog of your own, you can have Tuna. I don't need her. She's insane."

"I'D LOVE THAT!" He said as he petted the cat.

"Great. I'll give her to you when we get home. What do we name her?" She scratched the kitty's head.

"what about cat?"

"No. Go back to sleep Sans."

"mkay."

"WHAT ABOUT...LILY? AT LEAST UNTIL WE CAN FIND ANOTHER NAME."

"That'll work." She smiled.

"i still think cat is better." Sans said with his eyes closed.

"Shut up Sans." He snickered.

 

* * *

 

 "We're gonna get a snakey!" Raven sang.

"And a birdie." Chrys said.

"Right, and a birdie."

Sans, and Papyrus decided to stay in the truck with Lily, and Dio.

The bell rang as they opened the door to the store.

The middle aged woman by the name of Beth, smiled. She owns the store, with her daughter.

"Howdy, girls. What can I do for y'all?" She said in her strong Southern Accent.

"I want a snakey!" Raven grinned.

"She means we want to see your snakes, and birds." Chrys explained.

"Right this way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What kind of snake are you two looking for?"

Raven looked at Chrys questioningly.

"A Kenyan Sand Boa."

"We have one, he's still a baby though."

"That'll do."

Beth walked into the back, and came back out with a small container with an even smaller snake.

"He's a sweety, that's for sure. We've been calling him Waffle, until someone bought him. Y'all can name him whatever though."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now birds."

~~~~~~~~~~

Raven carried the container with the baboo of a snek.

"I'm looking for a blue parakeet." Chrys said.

"We have one, she's a female. She's also our sweetest one."

"Perfect." Chrys smiled.

Beth opened the cage and picked up the little bird. She grabbed good sized cages, for a snake, and a bird.

"Tell you what, I'll give y'all these for free."

"No no! I insist we pay for them!" Chrys said.

"Oh no, I won't let you. Just finish y'alls shopping, and I'll get everything ready."

"Thanks, Beth!!" Raven said.

 

* * *

 

Raven got some baby crickets for the snake. Chrys found bird seed, treats for all the animals, a black spiked collar for Dio, as well as a leash. And a small baby blue one with a bell for Lily. And beds.

Currently Chrys was driving home.

Lily crawled into the back and fell asleep on Diablo.

Sansy Sans was still asleep on top of Chrys.

"What's your new birdie's name?" Raven asked.

"I'm thinking about calling her Ari."

"*le gasp!* Cute!"

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"You don't know?"

"The clock in my truck is broken." (Yes, it is a 2017 model. And yes, she punched it in pure Road Rage.)

"Almost 10."

"Fuck we've been driving for over an hour. They need to fix these damn Stoplights."

Raven took a quick photo, and showed it to Chrys.

"Look!" She whisper yelled.

"It's Papyrus."

"But what is he doing?"

"Sleeping- Oh. Aww!"

Ari was out of her cage. She was also asleep, but she was bedded down in Papy's scarf.

 Papy kept making adorable 'Nyeh!' sounds in his sleep.

"Raven, send me that photo. I need to show Chloe."

"Mkay!"

 

* * *

 This next part is kinda graphic (just a little.)

* * *

 

She kept driving, and was almost home before.

 

**_SCREECH_ **

 

 

Chrys slammed on the breaks before hitting a deer.

Too late though.

The deer skidded across the pavement until it was about six feet away.

Raven, who was almost asleep, sat up to see what happened. She looked shocked.

Papyrus woke up, saw the blood and the body, and started hyperventilating (Poor baby.)

Sans just slept through it, until Chrys moved to get out.

He quickly moved to calm Papyrus down.

Chrys had her revolver in hand, and approached the deer.

 

It was clearly dead.

No wonder Papy was scared.

The deer was covered in blood, and still bleeding,  it's intestines hanging out from a large tear.

It was a Doe.

Because not a minute later a fawn -not a day old- walked slowly onto the road.

Chrys was now panicking.

"Oh shit. I just killed it's Mom..  **Fuck!** " She screamed.

She walked over to the fawn, let it sniff her hand. Then picked it up.

She carried it to the passenger side, and handed the fawn to Papyrus. She grabbed a blanket, and wrapped the fawn in it.

She quickly walked over to the drivers side, picked up Sans and sat down.

She took a deep breath.

Before screaming into her hands.

"babe, calm down. you're okay." Sans tried to calm her down.

"No I'm not! I just killed a deer!"

"chrys, you've killed humans before."

"That's different! All the people I've killed are Racist assholes! I'm an animal lover!! It hurts me more to hurt an animal then a human!" She yelled.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE, HUMAN?"

"If you're okay with it."

"OF COURSE, ANYTHING YOU NEED." He smiled. (More then he usually does.)

"I'll hold the fawn. You just hold onto Sans." Raven said.

Ari woke up when Papyrus did. So she moved from his scarf, to the top of his head.

The snek was still in his cage.

Thankfully Diablo was being a barrier in between the sleeping kitty, and the snake.

* * *

 

Papy drove home.

Sans kept reassuring Chrys that it was okay.

No one got back to sleep after that. (Exept da kitty and doggy.)

"HUMAN?"

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"WOULD IT MAKE YOU FEEL ANY BETTER IF ME, AND SANS SPENT THE NIGHT?" He said as he parked in the garage. Raven grabbed her new snake and supplies, and went in the house. Probably get him settled.

"paps i don't think-"

"I'd love that. I have a California King bed, so the three of us should fit just fine."

"i'll sleep on top of you~"

"I don't care~"

"OKAY. WE WILL BE THERE IN A MOMENT. WE MUST GRAB PAJAMAS! AND THINGS FOR A SLEEPOVER!"

"What kind of things?"

"CLOTHES, MOVIES, COMPUTERS, SPAGHETTI, A NIGHTLIGHT!" (Papy would be the type to use one.)

Chrys laughed. "Okay, you two do that. I'll get the pets settled."

Sans teleported into his room, and Papyrus walked (LIKE A BOSS!!!!!!!! I'm sorry XD)

"Dio, grab the kitty, and bird. I'll get the rest."

He picked up the cat by the scruff of her neck, while the bird sat on his head.

* * *

 

Papyrus thought he could stay awake really late.

Nope.

Sans read him a bedtime story and Papyrus was out like a lightbulb.

And Sans crawled on top of Chrys, and fell asleep shortly after.

It took Chrys a little while to relax. But she did eventually.

 

 

Let's just hope G didn't get the idea of wearing her bathrobe from Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna call her Lily for now. But I want name suggestions for the kitty, if you have better names for her.  
> Also if you know who Ari is from, you get a cookie.  
> But Sans was being grumpy. Bad Sans. *lightly swats him with rolled up newspaper*  
> But G did get it from Sans. Chrys wanted to kill them both. But didn't.


	11. She-Devil's Follower, kinda (Collab!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Luna!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab thing I'm doing with LunaXXMoon1, if you haven't read her story yet, I strongly suggest you do. The link is in the last chapter.

"No no! I already told you Johnny, we are not attacking Mitch McConnell because he's a turtle man. We're planning an attack just to assassinate him. Because Trump ain't scared enough of us." Chrys explained.

" _Got it. When am I supposed to get the guys ready?_ " He asked.

"Next month. I don't want the FBI coming after us, this soon in my new relationship(s)"

" _Okay. Well see ya. Ish wants me to help clean the house._ "

"Bye."

She hung up.

She sighed, and sat there for a few minutes.

Mark came through the front door shortly after.

He was laughing with someone.

Just then a girl with half purple, half light blue hair walked in. She was African American, but looked confident as all hell. Her backpack wasn't all the way closed, Chrys could see a handle to a bat.

She gasped. " _That's_ ya sister Chrysten?"

"Yep."

"Hey, bro. Who's this?"

"My friend Luna. I met her yesterday. I figured you wouldn't give a flying fuck if I brought a friend over."

"You're right, I really don't. Just be ready to explain to Kellie why she can't bring her boyfriend over."

"I'll have my shotgun ready."

"Nice. Oh, sorry! It's nice to meet you, Luna."

"You're tha leader of tha Night Walker's." She said. She had a Boston accent, similar to G's.

"Yeah. And?"

"I wanna join ya gang!"

"Okay, this is a little fast. How old are you? 10?"

"11." She responded.

"Right, 11. So you're a couple months older then Marfk over here."

"What the fuck did I say about calling me that?" Marfk (Marfk anger meter 9001) threatened.

"Not to. But I'm older so fuck you." Chrys pushed him. "Anyway, aren't you a little young, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that. And no! I've run with gangs before, bitch!" Luna snapped.

"I like you already. You're in." Chrys smirked.

"WHAT!?! It took me at least 3 years to get in!!!" Mark yelled.

"Stfu Mark. So Luna, what kinda weapon do you use?"

"Baseball bat."

"Nice. Ever crushed someone's skull with it?"

"First time I used it."

"Okay, dude. Here's my phone number. If you wanna hang out, or go on a killing spree, just text me." Chrys handed her a small piece of paper that read '(602)###-####'

"Cool. Wanna go fuck shit up at tha 7 Eleven down tha street?" Luna said.

"Why the hell not."

* * *

 

" **Alright motherfuckers, hands in the air!!** " Chrys yelled, she was wearing a black bandana over her mouth, and nose (because nobody knows who she is already =_=). Luna had the same, only in purple.

"Hand over the cash, and no one gets hurt." Chrys said.

"We need this too." Luna said. She grabbed a basket and filled it with liquor, and beer.

"I didn't know you drank." Chrys said surprised.

"A lot of people don't." Luna laughed.

The cashier handed them all the money they had.

Chrys grabbed him by the hair, and shot him right between the eyes.

His coworker screamed. "Y-You said you wouldn't h-hurt anyone!!" 

"We lied. Ya gullible motherfucker." Luna ran over to him, and bashed his head in with her bat.

Chrysten pupils dilated when she saw the blood, and the man's pulverized brain. She laughed like the crazy woman she was. Luna joined in shortly after.

"Let's go." Chrys smiled.

* * *

 

"Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid!"

Chrys sang, as she ruffled Luna's hair.

"Today's been fuckin' awesome!!" Luna yelled.

They walked in the door of the house, only to be met with Chloe.

"What did you do?" Chloe asked.

"N-Nothing." Chrys said.

"Liar, I heard gunshots, plus you're on the news."

"I got money."

"And booze." Luna said.

"I don't want either of those. Anyway, I have good news! Principal Bradford got fired!"

"He did!?! FUCK! YES! I know that motherfuckers career was gonna go up in flames!!" Chrys yelled.

"He did? When?" Luna asked.

"You weren't there? I've seen you around the school before."

"Me, and Mark left early."

"That explains it! But almost right away a monster woman stood in! She's taking his place! Which is awesome, because Principal Bradford was rascist."

"'ey chrys, chloe." Orange said. "the door was open so i let myself in. who's this?"

"Luna. Mark's friend. She's awesome!" Chrys said.

"Hi, Orange! Anyway, the woman's name is Toriel! She is amazing!" Chloe said.

"toriel? as in toriel dreemur? she's the queen of monsters."

"Really? I didn't know that! She practically Mothers all the students (Chloe especially, because she's a straight A student!) She reminds me of Mom, Chryssi!"

"Wow. I like her already! I'll be able to works with her in about a year!"

"Ya gonna be a teacher?" Luna asked. "Can't wait to see that chaos."

"Teacher, and Engineer. My goal is to make my own Codsworth, so I don't have to do shit. And a robo T-Rex to take over the world with."

"If ya do, make me a tank." Luna said.

"I'll try." Chrys chuckled.

"I'm serious."

"..."

"okay..? anyway sans is good friends with tori, he can probably set somethin' up so you can meet 'er, asgore, an' frisk."

"Frisk? As in the Monster Ambassador?! And King Asgore!?" Chrys asked.

"yep."

"Can I just live with you guys?" Luna asked. "My parents are on vacation for a couple years, so I'm on my own."

"Why not? You can stay here as long as you need. You can have the room that was supposed to be Raven's."

"Cool. I'll go get my stuff."

 

(Wasn't expecting Chrys to have a new temporary roommate, but okay! I don't even know what I'm writing anymore! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, and I ran out of ideas! Sorry if it sucks, Luna.


	12. New Roommate (Collab!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna moves in, and meets da skeles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 My bestie IRL (MCU27Tsumikou, the one who owns Raven) has named the new kitty Lily Luna! And the snakes name is Tim, and we're gonna make him wear tiny hats!

As it turns out, Luna didn't have very much stuff on her.

It took one box, and a backpack for everything.

"That's all?" Chrys asked.

"There is more stuff, but it isn't there." Luna said, her accent comes and goes, like Chloe's apparently (Only Bostonian, not British) Chrys set the box on the floor, while Luna put the bag on the bed.

"Okay, well. Do you need to customize the room at all? 'Cause we can go shopping." Chrys offered.

"Nah, this is good." Luna said. "Are there, other skeletons, besides Str- Orange?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm dating all of them."

'Wow skele-slut much.' Luna thought.

"Cool." She said.

"Wanna meet 'em?"

"Why not."

 

* * *

 

"so ya ain't from 'ere?" Red said.

"Nope, different AU. My universe, you guys are taller, and some of you go by different names." Luna said. "Every 5 days I spend here, is a minute back home."

"makes sense. we never explained aus to chrys though." Sans stated.

"Error explained it to me, boys." Chrys, who was casually standing next to Luna, said.

"he didn't tell us he did." Orange growled.

"Trust me he did. There's other AUs of ours too. There's one where there's these things called 'Nightmares' and 'Stars', Monsters are normal. But some humans have one of those as forms. Nightmares are bad, Stars are good. Hell in there, I'm a Nightmare, it's awesome, I'm a cyborg!"

"Holy shit. My Error never told me that existed." Luna said, she had stars in her eyes now.

"Raven is a neko." Chrys laughed.

"I wanna live there now! It's better then this AU!" Luna yelled.

"Not really. Nightmares, and Stars both have Terror, or Night Terror forms, but the transformation only occurs when there is a full moon. But the Star and Nightmare forms, they can transform whenever the person wishes. Night Terror versions of Nightmares will kill almost anything that moves. While the Stars, are going slightly insane, evil, or depressed. Raven, I don't think has one, I'm not sure though."

"i didn't know that existed." Sans said.

"Error said when this AU was created, more popped up. Different versions of this one."

"what about resets? did he say anything about those."

"He did. He explained that too. I actually remember them Sans." Chrys said.

...

The room fell silent.

Before Sans burst into tears, and hugged Chrys.

"h-how could you not tell me this?" He choked.

"You never brought it up." She laughed.

"we thought we were the only ones." Orange said.

"Well, you're not."

"paps doesn't."

"I know."

...

"This just got extremely awkward for me." Luna interrupted.

"Sorry! You were saying?"

"If 5 days here is a minute back home, I could stay here for as long as I need to."

"no you can't." A taller version of Red said.

"Red!? Why are you here?!" Luna yelled.

"to take you home."

"Not now! I just got in her gang yesterday!"

"you can stay here for a week. then i'm coming back to get you."

"Fine. But tell Sans to save the coordinance of this AU. I might wanna come back."

"why?"

"Because I'm friends with  _the_ Chrysten Estrada! She's the most feared gang leader, the US, and maybe the _WORLD_ has ever known!"

Chrys smiled. "Thanks for the compliment. But if you decide to come back after the week is over. I'd be happy to let you stay with me."

"Thanks, Chrys. In a way, I'm kinda like you. I have my own igit like Gavin, my friend James."

"I'm guessing he's 11 as well."

"Yep."

"I feel for you, dude! You're lucky though. He hasn't lived with you for over 20 fuckin' years now. You have no idea how many times I've held a gun to his head while he was asleep." She sighed. "Just last night I was so close to pulling the trigger!"

"I think I know." Luna laughed.

"I might go do it now."

"no, you are not gonna kill your brother." Sans said.

"Fine,  _Mom._ " Chrys scoffed.

"RAVEN IN DA HOUSE!!!!!!!"

"Hey, Raven."

"Hi, bestie! Who's the kid?"

"Name's Luna." She said. "Okay, hold on. Sans, you just let her barge in like that?"

"ya get used to it when she does it enough." He shrugged.

"How can you though?! And wait, 'does it enough'? How many fuckin' times has she barged in like this?!"

"we lost count."

"She swears like you, Chrys!" Raven said.

"I know! It's fucking awesome!" She laughed.

"Launguage! Anyway, I brought Tim!" The tiny snek had a little tophat on.

"Who the hell is Tim?" Luna asked.

 "My snake!" Raven squealed.

"He's a Kenyan Sand Boa- my baby!" Chrys screamed when the kitty pranced through the doorway.

"oh, hey lily." Red said.

"Her name is Lily Luna! Get it right, Red!" Raven yelled.

The cat rubbed up against Luna's leg. "Lily Luna?"

Raven nodded.

"After tha Harry Potter character?" Her accent came through.

More nodding.

"Paps named her Lily. Raven named her Lily Luna." Chrys explained.

"I like it. 'Suits her."

"Yes it does!" Raven said.

The cat ran over to Orange, and laid down on his lap. She started to play with his hoodies drawstrings.

"Aww she loves her Daddy!"

"Or she loves his drawstrings, Raven." Chrys said.

"nope, my cat." Orange smirked.

"*gasp!* Give me my baby!" Chrys yelled as she sat next to him.

"'don't wanna."

"Listen here, Ashtray. Give me my kitty or no cuddles for a week." Chrys said confidently.

"you're mean. but i can cuddle lily."

"Nope!" She picked up the cat, and ran out the door.

Halfway home he teleported in front of her. Grabbed the cat, and teleported back.

She walked back, with a look Satan himself would be terrified of. But nobody was phased.

"Give me my cat."

"nah, she ain't yours."

"Really? Well watch this, babe. DIO!!!"

The second the dog got there, Lily jumped off Orange.

She jumped on Dio's head, and Chrys picked her up.

" _My_ kitty."

"Congrats, Luna! We just witnessed their first fight!" Raven said.

"That wasn't a fight! They weren't actually arguing." Luna said. "You wanna see a fight, come to my Universe, and watch me piss off Edge."

"I do that all the time with Chrys' Edge!" Raven chuckled. "He hates me! :D"

"Okay..?"

"okay, we need to distract chrys to get her, and orange to quite fighting like children over the cat."

"Super Smash Bros.?" Luna offered.

"that'll work."

"Sweet! I'll play her!"

"Me too!" Raven said.

* * *

Chrys went with Samus Aran. Raven went with Link

And Luna went with (character, comment it Luna, I'll add it.) Orange decided he would play, he went with Luigi.

Orange won most rounds. (Even though Chrys was spamming her attacks.)

"WHY!?!" Chrys whined.

"because imma boss." Orange said, smirking.

"Drama." Luna said.

"always." Sans chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T EVEN FAIR!!!!" Chrys screamed.

"a deal is a deal. lily is mine now." He laughed.

Chrys was throwing a temper tantrum like how Berry would. She was rolling on the ground screaming and yelling "SHE'S MY KITTY!" and "I WANT MY BABY!"

Orange just grabbed the cat, and sat down. It didn't help the fact that he was rubbing it in Chrys' face.

"Oh for fucks sake! Give me tha cat." Luna said.

"no."

She grabbed the cat before he could even react, and sat her on Chrys' chest.

"I WAN- Oh hi!" She pet Lily. Orange hissed at her, and Chrys growled.

Lily just nuzzled her head into the crook of Chrys' neck. Chrys sat next to Orange, and stuck her tongue out.

"...my kitty.." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"my cat. i won her fair and square."

"You're pouting."

"no."

"Yes you are."

"i'm not pouting, that's berry's thing."

Syrup growled at him from the kitchen.

"It's okay. I'll share my baby with you." She giggled.

"but it's my-"

" _ **My kitty**_." She growled "But I will share her, because you are one of her daddies."

"What tha fuck is even happenin'?!" Luna yelled.

"this is a normal day at our house."

"I'm glad I'm stayin' over there. Jesus this house is chaos!"

"Have you seen Gavin and Chrys in the same room together?" Raven asked.

"..No?"

"then you have no idea what 'chaos' is around here." Sans said. "you'll be ready to go home by the end of the week, but i guarantee you'll be back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLEH! I am still out of ideas. So it's kinda short. But a little bit of Orange fluffies helps, right? I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> Me, MCU, and Maddragon make AUs for our OCs, so there are a lot.


	13. Bye..? (End of this collab, for now.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of LunaXXMoon1's 12th chapter (I added a thing or two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I just needed a short break from writing. Because writers block hits me hard, and I get it way too often. So I'll try and update as much as I can, but if I go a little while without updating, don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I possibly can.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter!

"Luna?"

Chrys asked knocking on the door to the guest bedroom.

"is she there, babe?" G asked.

"Sadly, no." She sighed.

"we'll find 'er eventually."

She walked into the living room and began looking again.

"Luna!?"

"Who tha fuck are ya'll lookin for?" Luna said.

"You, you fuckin' dumbass!" Chrys yelled.

"Why? Wasn't 'xactly in danga."

"what the hell? why do ya sound like me?"

"Dunno, why are you a fucking skeleton?" She snapped.

"look kid, i ain't tryna start shit. so let's let it go."

"ey, fugetaboutit." Luna laughed.

"A-Anyway, Luna, this is G, Jaws and Horror, and Lust and Desire!" Chrys smiled.

"kid, what the hell are you wearing?" G said, he looked as confused as possible.

"This? It's jogging gear. I used to wear it all the time in Canada and Finland." She chuckled.

For some odd reason Chrys --as sociopathic [Chrys: Sociopath? I prefer puckish rogue >:( ] as she is. Whenever she's around Luna, she has a motherly vibe. All the skeletons noticed this. It's kinda like how Toriel was with Frisk right off the bat, but more like an overprotective ghetto mom type vibe.

Luna said hello in Irish, and confirmed it was Irish by speaking Japanese.

"What the fuck, Luna!? Speak English! Jesus!" Chrys yelled.

"Sorry, lass, just got a littl' distracted." Luna said, impersonating JackSepticEye.

Chrys squealed (one of her ways of fangirling. Weird right?) "Can you do Markiplier?! I used to have huge crushes on them both!"

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier." She replied perfectly.

Chrys squealed as much as possible, before picking up Luna in a giant hug.

"Holy fu- Eeeew! You're cold like a dead body!" Chrys said.

 "I can do skele impersonations too" She said doing an impression of G. Chrys blushed while giggling, and G just looked dumbfounded.

"You guys look so confused! Just add magic to your voice to copy a voice ya heard" Luna said laughing her ass off.

" **what?!** " G said.

He then picked up Luna with his magic.

'No. This isn't his normal magic. Oh my fucking god! That's fucking void magic!' Chrys thought. She just stood there. Watching.

Suddenly a portal opened. And what looked like a taller Nightmare jumped out first.

"I warned you. Hey guys." Luna said.

Her Fresh glared at G. 

 " **w** **hat did you do to H E R?** " He said. He took his glasses off.

This surprised Chrys. She's only seen her Fresh with his glasses off once. And she's gotta say. Thinking about that makes her a little hot and bothered. She didn't show it though.

 "i-i accidentally used u-uh void magic instead of my own." G replied nervously. He was scared. Chrys looked concerned. Not only for her boyfriends safety, but Luna's health.

"We are going to take Y/n home, or as you've been calling her, Luna. Then we're gonna home back and see what started this. If It's her fault, we'll say sorry. If it's your fault, and if Y/n doesn't chose mercy,  **We'll grind you to D U S T** " Luna's Blue said menacingly. Chrys had no idea anyone that sweet could be so scary.

Almost everyone walked back into the portal, before Chrys stopped Luna's Nightmare.

"H-Hey, I know your mad at us and all but. I meant to give Luna before all of this, well, happened." She handed him a cellphone.

"Uh why?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because she's my friend. And I'm worried she's hurt. So please, Nightmare, give this to her when you get the chance. It has my phone number, as well as Mark's and Raven's. We have it's number, so please." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Fine, whatever. Just punish your boyfriend for me will ya?" He sighed.

"Trust me, I'm pissed at him too. I'll figure out something though."

"Heh, thanks, lady. You seem alright." He chuckled.

She smiled, genuinely.

Nightmare walked back into the portal.

Chrys walked over to G, and crouched to look him dead in the eye.

"oh my god, babe, are you crying?"

"N-No! I'm fine." She wiped the one tear that fell down her cheek.

"b-baby come 'ere-" She slapped him as hard as she could bring herself to do.

"Accident my ass! You tried to kill her!!! Why'd you use Void magic?!"

"heheh yeah. you uh, ya were paying more attention to her then you did me. so i got a lil' jealous." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you try to kill her? Goddammit, G. You know, her Nightmare said to punish you for him." She smirked.

"oh? that kind of punishment, huh, baby?~"

"Nope, pretty much the complete opposite. I'm gonna withhold sex for a week."

His eyelights disappeared, as he pretty much fainted.

"You'll survive. Stop being dramatic. If you keep acting like this it'll be even longer." She lightly hit his shoulder.

"i'll find a sidechick then."

"You do that and I'll dust you myself, **Sans**." She chuckled darkly.

"aight, you win. besides i don' wanna be like that stupid ass ex of yours."

"Good boy. See? I'll shorten the punishment a day. If your good for the rest of today." She laughed.

'I hope Luna's gonna be okay...' She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow there was no Raven in this chapter. Somehow.  
> Next chapter is for Halloween. It's late, but it'll have to do.  
> I just realized the other four skelebaes just watched everything go down without doing, or saying anything. :T oh well!


	14. Chrys the Mama Bear gets a lesson on her bestie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrys POV of MCU's 10th/11th chapter.

Chrys was just in the kitchen starting dinner. She wanted to do something simple. So she was making what Raven suggested. She had one headphone in while she cooked. She was practically blasting Revolution Radio by Green Day.

"We are

Revolution Radio

Operation no control

And the headline

My loves bulletproof!"

She sang.

She overheard Raven talking to Fell (Underfell Undyne) on the phone with her one open ear, and the key word was "date".

"You've got a date!?" She practically screamed. The butter knife she was holding slipped, and somehow stabbed the coffee table.

Chloe immediately ran downstairs.

"Raven has a date? OMGOMGOMG! I absolutely  _have_ to pick out your outfit!" Chloe squealed.

"It's just casual, Chloe. I'll just wear whatever." Raven shrugged.

"Can I at least do your makeup?"

"No, I told you already, I don't wear makeup."

Chloe groaned, and went upstairs.

"Oi! Chrys, what time is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, 5:30." She replied.

"How long until dinner's ready?"

"A couple of minutes. I just have to drain the pasta."

* * *

After dinner, Raven washed the dishes. While Chrys just talked to the skeles.

Raven eventually sat next to Chrys and listened to their conversations.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Chrys asked.

It was 7:45. She better hurry.

"Oh yeah." Raven got up, and went into her "room" to get ready.

"you're gonna have to tell all of us how you two ended up friends." Syrup stated.

"Maybe on our three-month anniversary I'll explain. Maybe some of my past before I was in that hellhole of an orphanage." She shuddered thinking of Mother Superior at the orphanage.

Abusive bitch.

"you're gon' have ta leave out most of the bad shit for paps and blue, ya know, doll."

"Trust me, I know." She smiled sweetly at Red.

Just then she heard extremely loud knocking on that damn door that Jasper's had to replace 5,000 times because Chrys can't open doors like a human being most of the time.

"Be right there!" Raven yelled from the bathroom.

Chrys opened the door, to a surprisingly calm Fell.

"Hey. She ready yet?" Fell asked.

"Uhhh..." Raven bit her lip in confusion.

Her leg still being broken. Stairs are hard.

"Should I carry you?" She laughed.

"You probably should." Chrys snickered.

Fell walked up the stairs, and picked up a blushing Raven bridle style. And just walked out the door.

"Okay, bye then!" Raven yelled.

Chrys keeled over laughing.

* * *

 

"She shouldn't be gone this long." Chrys said. She was pacing in front of the couch, almost all the skeletons were sitting on.

"she's fine." Sans said.

"What if she gets kidnapped?! What if she gets murdered?! Or worse  _raped!?!?!?_ "

"trust us. she's fine." Orange said.

"Boys, she's been gone 10 minutes!!! That's enough time for someone to get away with a hit and run if they try hard enough!!! WHAT IS SOMEONE COMMITS A HIT AND RUN WHERE THEY ARE!?!!?!" She started breathing fast, almost hyperventilating.

"There Is Only A One In A Million Chance For That, Dear." Green replied.

"But there is still a chance! Imma go get them." She grabbed her black zip-up hoodie.

"no you're not." Syrup cut in front of her.

"Why not?"

"babe, she's a grown ass woman. let her have her fun! she's 21, chrysten, not 5."

"Sex trafficking, G. That's always a threat." She glared at him.

"Okay, Dear. If It Will Help You Let Raven Live Her Life Like The Majestic Human She Is, We'll All Stay Here." Green hugged her as gently as possible.

But what Chrys heard was.

'We're gonna pretty much hogtie you, until Raven gets home. If ever.'

"Fine. But if you stay over. We're staying up until she gets home. I have coffee, and I ain't afraid to use it!!"

"Alright, Dear. Whatever You Wish." He smiled.

"SANS WON'T LAST FIVE MINUTES. THE LAZYBONES IS ALREADY FALLING ASLEEP."

"That's okay, Papy. It'll be like that sleepover we had a little while ago. FIRST ONE TO FALL ASLEEP EVERYONE ELSE GETS TO DRAW ON THEIR FACE!!!" With this, Sans jolted awake.

"nope. i'll just go home then."

"Oh hell nah!" Chrys yelled as she ran to the front, and back doors, locking them and hiding the key in the bra she was currently wearing.

"i can teleport, remember?"

"Mierda!!" ("Fuck!!")

"CHRYSTEN RAI MARKS ESTRADA!!! I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!" Jasper screeched from upstairs.

"Juro que mataré ese pedazo de mierda uno de estos días." ("I swear I'll kill that piece of shit one of these days.") She growled under her breath.

"doll, cool ya shit." Red sighed.

"Nein!" Chrys yelled.

"GERMAN?" Da Papyroos asked.

"Sí, Papyrus. Deutsche." Chrys smirked.

"NOW I'M JUST CONFUSED. PICK ONE LANGUAGE AT A TIME, WENCH." Edge scoffed.

"Fine." She groaned. "But can you not call me wench, Edgy? I'm your girlfriend for Dios sake! You hear your brother call me something at least flattering!"

"JUST DON'T CALL ME EDGY. UGH!"

"I can try~ but I doubt it will work." She smiled.

After a half an hour of pacing, and arguing, she finally calm down, and sat next to Papyrus. She lightly rested her head on his shoulder, as she pulled Blue on her lap.

She checked her Twitter, and Tumble for about an hour.

"9:37. It's too late. Goddammit she's dead!" Chrys screamed into a random pillow next to her.

"I just texted her. She's fine." Lizzy said.

Chrys let out a sigh of relief, before tensing up again. More pissed then ever.

"Well it's too late. She should've been home by now!!! I swear her ass is so grounded." Chrys crossed her arms.

"chrys, hun, we love you but she's 21. she's the legal drinking age. she's supposed to be partying her ass off. but she doesn't because she looks at you like an older sister. she mainly sees you as either a literal fucking maniac, or a mother/sister figure. she's finally growing out of that. you just need to accept that she's an adult." Orange said.

(Holy fuck Chrys, shut up!)"I-I just miss the little scared Norwegian girl that as soon as I met her in that hellhole, I swore I'd protect her. Literally  _everyone_ at the orphanage saw her as an outcast. Just because she was so called "different" not in a bad way either! Once you got to know her, she was the most fun friend you could ask for! Her, Jade, and Sapphire were my first real best friends." She pulled the hood of the hoodie she was wearing over her head. "My family convinced her that Jasper was the one that adopted her. But it actually was...my parents..."

"wait, what!?" G yelled.

"She's legally my sister. Just, do  _not_ tell her that. She'd slap me if she know I hid that from her."

"what's wrong with slaps? jade and sapphire do it to each other all the time."

"Raven can hit hard. She's actually really fuckin' strong. She's picked me up three feet off the ground before!"

"HOLY FUCK." Edge seemed surprised. "WITH YOUR FAT ASS, I WOULD THINK IT WOULD BE HARDER."

She glared at him, so did everyone else."You're a great boyfriend, ya know that Edge?" She said sarcastically.

"WHAT? I WAS JUST BEING HONEST! ISN'T THAT ONE OF THE THINGS YOU WANT IN A MAN?"

"Not truthful to the point where you hurt her self-esteem." Lizzy said. "That's Zone's job."

"WHO THE FUCK IS ZONE!?"

"One of my friends. We've been friends since our sophomore year in highschool."

"you fuckin' 'im?" G stood up.

"No! He's asexual! But he acts like the stereotypical gay." She facepalmed. "This bitch named Vanessa at our school asked him out. He turned her down by knocking her on her ass, and saying "Bye, Felicia." and walking away."

"You Have A Lot Of Stories To Tell, Don't You, Dear?"

"Too many."

"CHRYS!" Ash yelled slamming the door shut. "I want food! Did you make dinner already?"

"Uh, yeah? Like 3 hours ago."

"Well make more. Mettaton, and the others are on tour for the next week or so. So I'm bored. Imma stay here for a while."

"Well, because I have no ther option. Fine. Papy, any ideas?" Chrys sighed.

"SPAGHETTI?"

"There's what're getting. Come on, Paps, let's make food." Sans winced at the thought of Papyrus cooking.

Chrys winked at him and whispered "I got everything under control, don't worry, babe." She kissed his cheekbone.

"Okay! Let's get started, Papy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am the one that leaves almost a cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
> There's more than one part because holidays, and shit.


	15. This Is Halloween Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween in the fanfic. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fucking late I know. I just wanted to make one. Watch my Thanksgiving one will be after Christmas. I have bad timing. Yep.

"CHRYS! CHRYS! CHRYS! CHRYS! CHRYS!"

"What Raven?" Chrys sighed.

"We need to go shopping! You need a costume, and we need CANDY!!!!" Raven yelled. "Not only that, but you can do a couple's costume with one of your bone daddies!"

Chrys blushed. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

"What did I say about calling them that?"

"'Don't be Ash'?"

"Exactly. Now get dressed, let's go."

"Okay, but don't do a couple's costume with Blue."

"Why not?"

"I'm going as The Batman, and he's going as Robin!" Raven giggled.

She facepalmed. "Oh my god... He's your new bestie now isn't he?"

"Him, and Papyrus, and Berry, and Edg-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. All the innocent/somewhat innocent ones." Chrys said.

"Yeah!"

"I think I know what I'll go as..." Chrys mumbled.

* * *

 

Berry, and Syrup decided to tag along.

They made it to the Halloween store, not long after.

"'SPIRIT HALLOWEEN'? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" Berry said.

"A store for decorations, and costumes!" Raven explained. She was overly excited.

Chrys having a migraine, didn't want to do shit today.

"Let's just get what we need so we can go home." She sighed. "Now boys, there are fake skeletons as decorations. They're just plastic, but you might think they're...uh....naked" She blushed.

"nothing you haven't seen before." Syrup smirked.

"Shut up." Chrys growled.

"nyeh heh heh~"

* * *

 

Raven ran off to the Superhero section.

Berry pretty much just hugged Chrys side, Syrup following at his own pace.

"Why don't you explore Berry. I'll find my costume." She smiled softly.

"FINE."

Chrys walked to where she assumed it would be.

"Aha! Found it. Shit...there's a lot."

Witch costumes.

They had the original style witches, cute witches, and...sexy witches. All in as many colors as they could think of.

"go with this one." Syrup said, pointing to a skimpy black and pink outfit. The skirt was way too short, and the collar was too low.

"No fuckin' way! No, I like this one." It was similar to the one he picked, but more PG13, the colors were black, and red. It had the normal witch hat to match.

"it's your costume. still sexy enough for me." Chrys rolled her eyes at this.

"HUMAN?!" She heard Berry yell.

Her and Syrup ran over to Berry.

"Is everything okay, hun?"

"WHO IS THIS?" He held up a Skeletor costume. Chrys snorted.

"T-That's Skeletor, he's the bad guy on an old TV show with a hero called He Man." She said trying her best not to laugh.

"I WANT THIS COSTUME. PAPY?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

Syrup snickered. "you'll be a walking pun-" Chrys slapped him on the back of the head.

"No you won't. It's perfect, Berry! You and him actually have similar personalities. Only his laugh is like this idiot's. Tell you what, because you're so fucking adorable, I'm gonna buy it for you." She kissed his cheekbone, he blushed. "Now, here's some money, and my keys, go check out and wait in the truck. I gotta find Papy's costume, because he's too lazy to do so."

* * *

 

"Chrys?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's Blue's size?"

"Same as Sans, Red, and Berry."

"Okay."

Raven ran off again.

"i know what i wanna get."

"What is it?"

"you'll see, baby girl. wait here~"

"O...kay?"

He casually walked off.

~~lets just float over to Syrup, and see what he dooin'~~

"...vampire costumes...where the hell are they?" He said to himself. Somehow a worker heard him.

"Need some help, cutie?" She said

"yeah, where's the, uh, vampire costumes?"

"Right over here, come on~" She grabbed his hand and led him to the costumes.

Raven saw this "Rachel" chick touch Syrup out of the corner of her eye, and immediately went to grab Chrys.

"Chrys, you need to see this!"

"What'd you find?"

"Just look."

"Is she..?"

"Flirting with him? Yes. But he's not showing any interest in her, so that's good."

"Yeah, wait here Raven." Chrys stomped her way over to Syrup, and Rachel.

"Who the hell are you?" Rachel said, disgusted.

"His girlfriend. Did you find it, babe?"

"yeah."

"You're his girlfriend? Ha! I bet you don't even know him!" She had that Regina George vibe.

Bitch.

"Oh really?" She pulled Syrup down to her height, and kissed him as forcefully, and dominant as she could. He gladly kissed back.

Rachel just scoffed, and walked away. Mumbling "..All the hot ones are taken.."

Raven watched the entire ordeal go down. And was trying to be as silent as possible, but small giggles were heard.

Syrup was about to pin Chrys to one of the shelves before he heard Raven, and groaned.

"hey, raven..."

"I found my stuff, what about you two?"

Chrys showed her the witch costume, while Syrup just grabbed one of the vampire costumes.

"yep."

"Can we go now? This store is now extremely uncomfortable." Raven said.

Chrys peeked around the corner to see Rachel as the cashier. She smirked at Syrup, and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, we just need to buy this first."

All three walked over to the counter. Rachel glared at Chrys. While Chrys had the most cocky look in her eye, as she pecked Syrup on the mouth.

She handed the money to Rachel, and they left.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! DID PAPY FALL ASLEEP OR SOMETHING?" Berry stared at them, with his arms crossed.

"Um..." She looked at Syrup, and he just smirked and shrugged. "Sure." Chrys smiled.

The blue haired female just looked at them, and giggled.

"Shut up Raven."


	16. Raven finds out the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll write the second part of the Halloween special type thing after this one. Even though this one takes place after Christmas.  
> Yep, confusing I know.  
> I also decided against making Chrys The Mama Bear Learns A Lesson Part 2 because, all it would be was her pulling an all nighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So read MCU's latest chapter to understand this. Or just read her amazing story in general.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10875726/chapters/29962911

Chrys was once again pacing in front of the couch.

"can you just chill out, chrys?" Sans asked.

"Nope. Come on, we're gonna go get her!"

"wait a second. why?" Orange facepalmed.

"She's been over there too long. Let's go." She said, grabbing her leather jacket.

She grabbed both of their hands, and dragged them to Undyne's house.

She rang the doorbell for once. Undyne answered.

"I'm here for my, si- bestie." Was all she said.

"Couldn't you wait until after the movie was over!?" The Norwegian yelled.

"Don't worry, you can come over whenever you want so we can finish it." Undyne chuckled.

"Come on Raven." Chrys said, grabbing Raven's arm. She knew the skeletons would follow, so there's no point in trying to drag them again.

Raven managed to escape Chrys' grip. And started to walk away.

"Where are you going?!" Chrys was getting impatient.

"Home."

"Home's this way." She pointed towards her house.

"My house, then."

"Raven, stop this now."

"You can't tell me what to do! I only live with you because Jasper would miss me if I left!" Raven yelled.

"Raven Rain Rose, get your ass over here now!!!" Chrys yelled.

"No! You're not even my family!" She started to pick up the pace.

"I am your family."

"raven, it wasn't jasper that adopted you." Sans said.

Raven looked confused. Chrys glared at Sans, with as much anger she could muster towards him. (Not much though)

"her parents did." He finished.

Raven looked shocked, before running as fast as possible to her house, crying.

"W-What have y-you done, Sans." Chrys stared at Raven's front door, as it slammed shut.

"go home." Was all Orange said to Chrys. She hugged him before nodding, and walking home.

Chrys opened the front door, and collapsed as soon as she closed it. She was now curled up in a ball in the corner, screaming into her knees, trying not to let anyone know.

She ran upstairs to her room, and attacked the door. She tore it in half. Ripping it apart for no reason.

Chloe heard Chrys screaming profanities, and wood getting stomped on. She grabbed Chrys' arm, and led her to the bed. Chrys sat down, breathing shakily.

"Chryssi? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, hugging her sister slightly.

"S-She knows, C-Chloe." Chrys said. Her tears mixing with her eyeliner, and mascara makes them almost black.

"Who told her?"

"Sans. After I strictly told him not to say a word. I guess him, and Orange are trying to sort things out with Raven."

"Sis... You can't just tell someone something like that and expect them not to tell her. I would've said something if I knew the time was right." She said.

"The time wasn't right though. Now she probably hates me." Chrys dug her fingernails into Chloe's arm. Not hard enough to make it bleed. But it still hurt.

Chloe winced. "If I know you and Raven, the two of you have been through almost everything together. You'll figure this situation out, and everything be okay! It's fine for her to see Jasper as a parent. Everyone that meets him does. So do I, and I've seen you as more then a sister. I've almost always seen you as a second mum." She smiled. Chrys giggled a little when her accent came through.

"You've always treated me, Kellie, Lizzy, and Shelbi as your own daughters. Even though we're sisters. But you remind me of our new principal in a way. Toriel mothers everyone. You did the same with Raven, but...now she's an adult, and you're just confused." Chloe held onto her sister as tight as she possibly could. Chrys slowly returned the hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"Anyway I can help, I will try my best." Chloe squeezed her sisters hand.

"Just so you know, Chloe. I'm not sleeping until this whole ordeal gets figured out."

"I know. That's why I had Mike run into Walmart, and Lowes. To get coffee, and a new door."

"You're very mature for only being 13." Chrys snorted.

"I didn't know you when you we're 13, I was adopted when I just turned 5."

"Meaning I had just turned 14, the day before your birthday."

Chrys laughed.

"Hey, Chloe?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks again, sis." Chrys smiled sweetly at her sister.

"It was my pleasure to help, Chryssi." Chloe beamed.


	17. This Is Halloween Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween in Phoenix. (No it's not!) Deal with it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally. FINALLY. Wrote Part 2 of my Halloween special. It's 2018, and I'm just now done with Halloween in 2017 in my fanfic. Like I said before. My chapter before this one takes place later in the story, because my brother (MCU) said that the chapter I did a Chrys version, takes place just before Christmas. Also if the spacing is weird, I wrote this on a different platform and the spacing is off, so, sorry! I hope you enjoy anyway!

 

It was Halloween evening, and Chrys was at the skeles house getting ready.  
She added the finishing touches to her make-up, and carefully placed her hat on her head.  
She smiled at her reflection, proud of the look she achieved.  
Chloe had shared the mirror while getting ready, and happily helped Chrys with her eye-shadow. It was a smokey eye, and she had a cat eye look done with liquid liner. Her lipstick was such a dark red, it was almost black. She had contacts in that made her eyes look a deep crimson.  
She was in her witch costume from before, and Chloe was dressed as a fawn.  
"Well, what do ya think?" Chrys asked, placing one hand on her hip while she smirked.  
"Perfect! Oh! What about mine?" Chloe spun around.  
Chrys chuckled. "The skirt is a little short for my liking, but other then that, you look great!"  
"Thanks, sis! I wonder what your bonedaddies will think~" Chloe giggled.  
"Oh no, not you too!" She facepalmed.  
"Well come on! I wanna go before all the good candies are gone! And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one eager to go Trick-Or-Treating!" She drug Chrys out of the bathroom.  
There in the living room was all the skeletons (as usual) as well as Raven dressed as Batman, and Shelby dressed as a -Ugh- Purple Tattletale. The good thing was it was cute. It was pretty much a onesie, only instead of pants, it had a frilly skirt.  
There was also two children Chrys didn't know the name of. One looked around Mark's age, with a brown bob hairstyle, wearing a pirate costume. What was disturbing is they had red eyes. Chrys wondered if they were wearing similar contacts to hers, but blew it off anyway.  
The other looked the age of eight, and Chrys could see the child-like wonder in their brown eyes as well as the oh-so familiar determination she feels whenever she is commuting a crime. They had a similar hairstyle to the older child, only darker. They seemed to be dressed as a black cat, and as soon as Chrys came into view, they immediately started jumping up and down. Signing something to Sans.  
'They're mute? Fine by me. I can understand sign okay I guess.' Chrys thought.  
She looked closer and saw what they were telling Sans.  
'You didn't tell me she was dressed as a witch! '  
"didn't think i had to, kiddo. oh yeah, babe, this is frisk and that one there is chara." He said. He wasn't even wearing a costume! Lazybones.  
'Chara' waved shyly.  
Chrys smiled and waved back.  
"It's nice to meet you two! And hey! Look Edgy, we don't have to drag Doomfanger around with us! We already have the perfect black cat!" She said patting Frisk's head, earning a giggle in response.  
Papyrus ran downstairs as fast as possible.  
"NYEH HEH HEH!" He laughed his trademark laugh while picking up Chrys into a bone-crushing hug. She immediately turned to face him (somehow) and returned the hug. Pecking him on the teeth before he set her down. He turned a deep shade of orange.  
"Papy, where's your costume?" She asked. Not that she minded, she thought he looked perfect.  
"YOU DO NOT NEED A COSTUME WHEN YOU ARE AS GREAT AS ME!" Chrys smiled up at him. "SANS IS NO EXEPTION THOUGH. WHERE IS YOUR COSTUME!?" He turned to his brother, who was lazily lounging on the couch with Dog resting his head on his master's lap.  
"didn't get one."  
"BUT-BUT IT IS HALLOWEEN! YOU HAVE TO DRESS UP!" Papyrus placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disappointment.  
"Yeah, Sansy, you have to!" Chrys said. "Even Red dressed up this year!" She appointed to said skeleton, who was dressed as Jason from Friday The 13th.  
"fine, fine. if it makes you happy, i will." He managed to pry himself off the couch to go find his "costume".  
"Sissa? Where's Kellie?" Shelbi asked while leaning her head as far back as possible to make eye contact with her sister.  
Those piercing blue eyes, holy fuck.  
"She already left for her friend, Aria's Halloween party." Chrys saw the slight disappointment in her baby sister's eyes, and immediately started to think of an ass-chewing for Kellie when she got home.  
Ho boy was she in for it now.  
Sans came back in the room, not long after.  
'Uncle Sans! You didn't change at all! ' Frisk signed.  
"sure i did, kiddo. see," He pointed towards his feet. "socks and slippers."  
Chrys stared at him with the most disapproving face, but at the same time there was a glint in her eye. She remembered why she fell for him. Sure she loves all of them equally, but even though she hates puns, he could make her laugh and smile like no other.  
She stared for a minute or so, before she started to laugh.  
"That is the most effort you have put into anything! I'm proud of you!" She said before kissing his forehead.  
"you say that now." He growled into her ear causing her to tense up.  
She looked at him with pure shock. He just shrugged. Until he remembered Shumpy was in the room. Then he looked at the floor awkwardly.  
"What does that mean?" Shelbi asked.  
Chrys and Sans stared at each other for brief moment. Then Chloe saved the day by saying!  
"Shelbi? Didn't you say you wanted to use your Tattletail pillowcase to hold your candy? Let's go get it!"  
Shelbi looked excited then ran after her teenaged sister.  
"oh fuck that was close." Sans said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"No shit Sherlock." She said, unamused.  
"Can we just go already!? I want to get all the candy!" Raven yelled.  
"WHAT?! YOU GET ALL THE CANDY? SINCE WHEN! WE HAD A DEAL!" Blue pouted.  
"Oh yeah, the deal!" She gasped. "Where we split the candy!"

* * *

 

They wandered around the huge neighborhood trick-or-treating and Raven being questioned if she was too old for this sorta thing.  
Chrys almost died laughing every time someone opened the door handing out candy to children around Frisk and Shelbi's sizes. And then Raven shows up being more then 6' tall!  
It had started to get late and they headed home. Chrys having to carry at least three skeletons on her back. And Raven carrying the other lazybones.  
Jasper had decided to stay behind with most of the other skeletons that wanted to stay home. So they just handed out candy.  
Chrys had been talking to Blue about her biological families recipes he could try out. Before a boy no older then 5 ran up to him, eyes filled with amazement.  
"You're a skeleton!" He exclaimed.  
Blue got extremely excited. Now was his chance to make another human friend!  
"WHY YES! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"  
"Alex!" The boy was barely taller then Shelbi. He looked at her and blushed for a moment. Chrys face went from motherly, to forcing-a-smile-to-try-and-resist-the-urge-to-snap-your-neck.  
"Hi, Alex!" Shelbi said, waving enthusiastically to the boy. His blush deepened slightly, shyly waving back to her.  
"O-Oh is t-that my Mom calling me? I-I better go! Bye, Shelbi!" He said running in the direction Chrys assumed his Mother was.  
Red saw the look on her face, and even he felt scared!  
"dollface, you okay? ya look like ya wanted to take a rock and beat tha kids face in." He said, his grin grew slightly wishing the last part would've happened. Him still being attached to her back, didn't want to walk home, so he brushed it off.  
She took a deep breath. "Perfectly fine." She gritted her teeth.  
Chloe started to get a little anxious at that moment, realizing what time it truly was.  
"I-I think we should hurry up and get home." The tone of her voice made Chrys know exactly what she meant.  
"Oh yeah, right! We better get home come on guys!"

* * *

 

They made it back to the skeletons house just fine surprisingly.  
Nobody tried to mug them, or assassinate Chrys.  
Shelbi fall asleep while Papyrus carried her home. He gently handed her to Chrys, not wanting to wake the child. Frisk and Chara had said that they were going to spend the night at the skeleton's, or their 'Uncles' as they called them. So Chara said goodbye for herself, and Frisk.  
Chrys snuck up the stairs with Shelbi in her arms, and reached the child's bedroom.  
Ugh, Tattletale shit everywhere. This child was obsessed. But she was Chrys' sister, so who was she to judge. She kills for a living, for God's sake!  
She lightly tucked the child, safely in her bed, kissed her forehead, and left.  
Little did Chrys know, Halloween wasn't over for her~  
(You get the gist of it. It was Sans she fucked. That's all I can say. Yep. I totally didn't stay up until almost 3 AM trying to write this!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have Tumblr! If you want me to message you about updates and/or post about updating, let me know. I can't link it because my computer is being weird and won't let me copy and paste. So I'll just tell you my username, and I can send you the link if you want me to.  
> My username is the same as my AO3 username. DShadowBlitz, and my profile picture is a drawing Maddragon15 (my sister) made for me of Chrys. So yeah!


	18. Forgiveness..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrys attempts to apologize to Raven. Her way, because apologies are not really her thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back and updating a little! Also I'm going with The House Next Door's nicknames for the robots (you can change them if you want, MCU)  
> Undertale!Mettaton, is Mettaton.  
> Underswap!Napstablook, is Napstabot.  
> Underfell!Mettaton, is Reach.  
> Swapfell!Napstablook is Neon.

Chrys was sitting next to Edge, resting her head on his shoulder as silent tears streamed down her face. Red was asleep with his head on her lap. Edge was scrolling through his phone, while keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Wait.. I have an idea!" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up. Rushing upstairs and grabbing her laptop. Edge was texting Fell about work, so he wasn't even fazed.

She turned it on, and immediately started searching for concert tickets.

"Let's see here... Ahah! Here we go!" She purchased the tickets, and decided to print them at home.  
Once it printed, she smiled to herself for a moment. Grabbing pen and paper, as well as an envelope, she started to right a brief apology note.

 

'Dear Raven,  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but my parents said not to tell you. I was only obeying my parents wishes and commands. Jasper told me that you guys are going to Norway for Christmas, so I wanted to give you an early-ish Christmas present. So this is my way of saying sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I can only hope you do.

Here's three tickets to the Black Veil Brides concert in Spokane, Washington. The concert is in February, so you'll be home before then. I know how much you wanted to see them, so it's the least I could do. I payed for your flights so no worries.

Happy Holidays,  
Chrysten.'

  
She sealed the tickets in the envelope and knew how to get it to Raven without having to give it to her face-to-face.

She stood up from her desk, and saw Red in her doorway.

"what's with tha note, doll?"

"It's for Raven, kind of an apology/Christmas present for her. I just.. hate it when I manage to upset her. She's my best friend so..." She said awkwardly.

"that's sweet of ya, doll. but how are ya gon' get it to 'er?" He asked. He sat on her bed, and looked at the graffiti she somehow covered one of her walls with. So think of Rapunzel in Tangled, only instead of beautiful paintings, it's graffiti.

"I can give it to Ash. She's been hanging out with them more, since she's been avoiding me." She said, walking over to where he was sitting. She crouched to meet his eye level, and kissed him softly.

He smirked at her, as she quickly stood up. She smiled at him.

"You wanna come with, Red? I'll see if Edgy wants to come too." She grabbed his hand.

He sighed. "do i got a choice?"

"Nope." She picked him up, and grabbed her keys.

"thought so."

She walked into the living room, and just grabbed Edge's arm.

"You wanna meet Reach?" She asked.

He thought for a second. Before nodding profusely. She chuckled.

She grabbeds the scarf Raven had given her. And he practicality dragged her out the door.

"HURRY UP! YOUR AS BAD AS MY BROTHER!" He said, climbing in the passengers side of her truck.

She laughed. "Oh no, Red is way worse. I at least exercise!" She said, setting Red on her lap. He seemed waaaay too excited to sit in her lap.

"TRUE. BUT YOU ARE VERY SLOW!" He crossed his arms.

"Because I'm not a behemoth like you!"

"WHATEVER. CAN WE JUST GO?" He scoffed.

"Mhmm!" She kissed his cheekbone, and pulled out of the driveway. He turned a deep shade of red.

 

* * *

 

She pulled into the parking lot of the MTT Resort.  
She grabbed her phone, and called Ash.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey, Ash. I'm outside the Resort with two of my boyfriends, is Reach here? Edge wants to meet him, and I need to talk to you."

" _Oh, sure thing Chrys! I'll let him know._ "

Chrys then heard Ash screaming at Reach over the phone, it was Italian. She knew because she knew what the word 'fuck' was in Italian.

Ash lives with their robot boyfriends in a mansion not far away from the resort. So Chrys waited outside in the truck with her bonedaddies. Because even though it's Arizona and it's hot most of the time, it was fairly early so it was fucking freezing. So she decided to be cruel and make Ash come to the resort on her day off.

She saw an all-too familiar car pull up next to her truck.  
Ash walked to the door, and unlocked it. She gestured for them to follow her inside.

Chrys carried Red like a baby, because he's too lazy to walk. While Edge was internally freaking out because Reach. But maintained his menacing look.

Chrys sat down on the couch in Ash's office, slightly jerking Red awake. Edge was sitting next to Chrys fanboying because he was in the same room as the world famous robot, Reach! (Oh mah gawd!)  
"So what did you wanna talk about?" Ash asked.

"So, you know how Raven knows about the truth. I, um, I wanted to give you this so you can give it to Raven. It's my apology. And I want her to have it, but she doesn't even want to look at me now. So I trust you enough to give it to her." Chrys smiled.

"It's just a fucking note, Chrys! I could've called her and you could've apologized in person!" Ash laughed.

"Yes, but we both know Raven enough so we know that wouldn't work." Chrys sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't worry, I'll keep your stupid-ass little note safe, and I'll call my sister in law, and tell her to come here as soon as you leave."Ash smiled.

Chrys chuckled. "Thanks. I just can't stand the feeling that she hates me now."

"I know. But it' the bird, plus you've been besties for years!"

Chrys hugged Ash and thanked her once more, before having to drag Edge out of the room. She had a grip on his leg, and when he refused to go home, she flipped him. Red laughing his ass off because his brother was struggling to escape Chrys' grasp.

* * *

 

"SO HOW LONG UNTIL YOUR NOTE WORKS?" Edge asked.

"You'll know." She said, throwing her keys on the table.  
"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE-" She cut him off.  
"You'll. Know."

He grumbled. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, and brought him down to her height. She then kissed him. (Description of kiss because I suck at details.)

She pulled away, and smiled up at him. "What do you want for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shit I know.


	19. (Chapter name because I suck at names.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This is a thing. Does it even count as a chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be short and terrible. But I ran out oif ideas and wanted to update! So here's a shot ass chapter, that probably will kill you from the cringe.

__

"BOYS!" Chrys yelled, running into the skeletons house.

"They Are At Work, Dear, It Is Only Me And My Brother." Green said. "If You Wanted The Others, You Should Wait Until They Get Home."

"so.. what'd ya need, babe?"

"I just needed two of you. We're going out. Get dressed."

"Okay, What Ever You Need." Green smiled.

Chrys walked out to her truck, starting it to warm it up. (Because, winter.)

"Guys, are you sure we need to go to this café?" Chrys scoffed.

"Of course! I've been there before, it's a nice little shop!" Sapphire said.

"Yeah!! Besides, it's in Old Town Scottsdale, so we can check out the shops too!" Jade grinned.

"Well, if you say so." She honked the horn. "HURRY YO BONY ASSES UP! WE DON' GET ALL DAY!"

They skeles scrambled into the back next to Sapphire. G looking like he ran a marathon, while Green was unfazed.

* * *

 

She found the café after 30 minutes of Jade and Sapphire arguing about where the establishment is located. Chrys nearly stopped breathing from laughing so hard.

She finally calmed down, and got out of the truck. Walking inside, she noticed the only person working was Ciara! Only with red hair.

"Hey, Chrys!! It's good to see you again! Well, better then last time.. Sorry again." Ciara greeted.

"I told you, stop apologizing. It's in the past, he was a douchebag anyway." Chrys smiled.

"yeah, and if you and chrys' dick of an ex hadn't of sleep together, we wouldn't be together." G said, causing Ciara to glance at the floor in embarrassment.

"Yeah, this is the happiest I've been in a relationship(s) in a long time. Wait, did you dye your hair?"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with them. Yes I did! I thought red looked prettier then my natural blondr hair. I also got contact! Oh! Sorry, what would you guys like?"

"Green'll have a cup of tea, G hotsauce, and I'll have an iced coffee." Chrys said. "What do you guys want?"

"I don't drink coffee much. So I guess just a smoothie?" Jade said.

"I'll have apple juice." Sapphire laughed.

"Dammit Sapphire no!" Jade yelled.

"No, no Jade let her! They haven't seen her drunk!" Chrys gestured to the skeles, who stared in confusion.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you, sis!" Jade snickered.

* * *

 

Sapphire gets drunk on apple juice. Chrys made her stay in the truck too make sure she wouldn't do something too reckless. Scottsdale isn't too far from Phoenix, but still a good distance. So Chrys locked the truck when they stopped at a store.

"I'm getting tired, wanna head home?" Chrys asked.

"Yeah, why not." Jade yawned.

"I want waffles!" Sapphire yelled.

"No. We're gonna go home and sleep." Jade said.

"Whyyyyyyy??"

"Because you're drunk." Chrys said, lighting a cigarette. She handed it to G, and lit one for herself.

"god i love you." Was all he said.

"I Do Not Approve Of Him Smoking. But I Too, Love You, Dear." Green smiled.

"Shut up baby, I know it! Nah, I love you too." She giggled.

"Awwww! Chrys and skele fluffiness!!" Sapphire beamed.

"Shut up." Chrys laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you survived! Praise the Lord baby Jebus! I'll update when I get more ideas, but until then. BOi!


	20. Extremely Important Author's Note!

HOi!! I just wanted to inform you that this work is no longer going to be continued as this specific fanfic.

_But_ , I am continuing it in this here work!

[Link!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13480164/chapters/30908343)

So yeah! If you want to keep reading Eight Skeletons And A Gang Leader, I suggest you use that link!

Just wanted to let you all know, so I will see you on that story!


End file.
